Just one more chance
by blu-babe
Summary: HxB love fic. Slight AU I guess. It starts back in childhood, with Hiei falling from the floating island. Adorably cute fluff. Multisong fic! LAST CHAPTER, WARNING, SAD ENDING!
1. Save him not thrice, but five times

This is an HB, MCSF (Multi-chapter song fic)

Our story begins long ago, before any one even knew that Hiei Jaganeshi, the forbidden child from the floating island of the koorime, and Botan Fuyiga, a child who'd gone missing, had met.

-------

It begins over twenty years ago, when Botan was only five.

The forest was dark and scary, Botan had decided as she sat huddled on a tree branch. Her dress, which was made of woven silk, was torn and dirty from slipping, falling, and walking all day. Her arms ached, and she wished she'd been able to find her family. Somehow, she'd gotten left behind today; Enma had probably done it on purpose. He didn't like her much.

The air around her whistled the way it does when something is falling fast. Botan climbed down from the tree and looked up at the dark sky, she could barely see anything. Then the lightning flashed and she saw it. A tiny bundle, hurtling towards the ground, then she heard it. An angry, terrified cry, a baby. Lightening flashed again, and she ran so she would be right under the bundle, and she held out her arms.

Within seconds, she felt it land heavily in her open arms, and she fell backward with the force. The crying increased, and she frantically started peeling the layers of the bundle apart, trying to reach the baby inside. When she finally got the baby free from the wrappings, she gasped in awe. He was a beautiful little guy. His eyes were extremely red, which she assumed was from all his crying though she couldn't see any tears, and he had pretty black hair, sticking up like fire. Around his tiny neck, there was a long string with a tiny blue bead.

"Shhh…" She whispered softly, stroking his hair and his face, trying to get him to stop crying. The sky lit up again with lightening and she saw a name scribbled on a piece of the cloth that had been covering him. "Hiei," She murmured, looking back into the baby's eyes. He sniffled, and stopped crying when she said his name, and reached his tiny hand out for her. She bit her lip, to stop from giggling, and brought her hand to his tiny, outstretched one.

In less than a second the baby narrowed his red, puffy eyes at her, snatched two of her fingers, and bit them. Botan yelped and pulled her hand back, "Yeowch! What was that for?!" She asked crossly, as the baby smirked at her. She looked down at her fingers and sighed as she spotted the tiny little fang holes. "I never knew we demons were so vicious as babies." She said pointedly to the baby, Hiei. "Well of course you would be. I don't know where you were falling from, little Hiei," he was still smirking at her, and even though she knew that (in humans at least) facial movements in infants were uncontrolled, it was bugging her, "but it must've been pretty far up." She tentatively brought her hand towards his face again, whispering "I caught you, I saved your life little Hiei." She could have sworn she saw him frown before a sadistic looking grin came over his face.

She suddenly felt a warm breath on the back of her neck and tensed up. She turned around and sighed in relief. "Koenma! I told you not to sneak up on me!" She growled playfully as her young brother laughed at her, "I'm the least of your problems. Mom isn't happy, and by association, neither is dad." Koenma shot back. Botan bit her lip and turned her gaze back down to baby Hiei, she could see amusement swimming in his red eyes and she growled at him. "You would enjoy my trouble you sadistic child you." She muttered bitterly as Hiei began to laugh, in his overly cute babyish voice. Koenma's gaze instantly went to the baby and he groaned, covering his head with his hands, "Botan, no no no! Where did you get that thing?! Dad is going to kill it! You know how he feels about demons!" Botan sighed, "I know, I know. He fell from the sky. I couldn't let him hit the ground and die, now could I?"

In her arms, Hiei started squirming, but she paid no mind. His tiny mouth formed a scowl as she ignored him, and he decided the only way to get her attention was to bite her again. So he sunk his tiny fangs into the wrist of the hand that had been stroking his face. Botan yelped again and retracted her wrist from his grasp. She couldn't believe that little bugger bit her again. This time hitting a big vein.

She was at a loss of what to do, set down baby Hiei to tend to her wound and leave him vulnerable, or do nothing for the blood loss? "Koenma! How far is mom?" She asked frantically, and he shrugged, "Not very. I'd say maybe ten steps."

"Botan!" She heard a kind voice cry from behind her, "Oh Botan you're bleeding!" Botan turned to look at her concerned mother. "I need to stop the bleeding mom…can you watch the baby for ten seconds? Please?" Her mother looked down at the very smug looking baby in her daughter's arms and nodded. Botan set him down in Kala's arms and tore off part of her dress, wrapping it tightly around her bleeding wrist.

Once she was sure that the bandage was tight enough she leaned over Hiei and glared at his tiny form, "You little brat of a demon. Why'd you go and bite me!" He smiled up at her, and she could see her blood lingering on his lips before he licked them. She turned her gaze to her mothers worried amber eyes, "Can we keep him? He fell from the sky and he ain't got no one."

Kala's face twitched as she looked down into the infant boy's eyes and licked her lips in thought. "Botan; honey, if it were up to me, I'd say yes. You know I would." She started, and she watched her daughter's face drop, "But it's not. It's Enma's choice, I know…" Botan sighed and gently took Hiei out of her mother's arms, "Can we at least keep him a little while? Until we find a home for him?" Kala didn't answer Botan, knowing she couldn't decide anything. "Botan, why do you want to help him, he bit you did he not? Isn't that what you just claimed?"

Botan nodded hesitantly, her brown-ish hair falling in her face, "Yes. He did…but he's just a baby! He doesn't know what's going on." Deep down, Botan was starting to grow quite confident that the baby knew exactly what was going on, but she didn't want her mom to flat-out refuse. "We can ask Enma, your father, when we get you back to the camp honey. Koenma, run ahead and tell your father we found her."

Koenma saluted his mother and dashed off through the bushes to where his father was waiting. Kala put her arm around Botan's shoulder and led her daughter through the bushes.

When they reached the camp, Botan came face to face with her horribly angry stepfather. "Botan where in Makai did you disappear to! We were worried sick; don't you know how bloody dangerous it is for a little girl to wander around, alone, in the Makai!?" Botan bowed her head, trying to shrink away from his angry eyes, and she tightened her arms around little Hiei.

Little Hiei himself, was quite upset that she was in trouble, he was the only one allowed to give her trouble. Of course, since he was so young, he couldn't say so; he could only think it. So he opted for glaring up at Enma.

When his stepdaughter tightened her arms to her chest, Enma noticed the infant she was holding. It was obvious by his black hair and, quite angry, red eyes that he was a demon brat. "What are you doing with that thing." He asked her angrily, if she expected him to accept that brat into the camp, she had another thing coming. Botan looked down at baby Hiei, then up at her stepfather and swallowed a lump in her throat, "I f-found him. He fell right out of the sky! I could hear something falling…and I heard him crying…so I caught him."

Enma studied her face, searching for any reason to believe she might be lying, but found none and scowled at her. "Well you better go put him back where you found him, because I wont have that thing attracting demons like him." Botan licked her lips and looked down at the angry looking little baby, and shivered at the thought of just abandoning him. "But he's so tiny! He'll die out there!" She looked into Enma's eyes when she heard him growl angrily. That wasn't a good sign.

"I don't care. Makai could use fewer demons, and obviously there is something wrong with him if his tribe abandoned him. So go put him back." Botan looked to her mother desperately, holding Hiei closer, "Mom…say something! He's just a baby!" Her mother wouldn't meet her eyes, "Honey…Botan. Your father is right. Demons don't just abandon a healthy baby."

Botan closed her eyes tightly and stepped back until she was up against a tree, "He's not my father! My father wouldn't have ever let any living thing be left helpless!" Botan opened her eyes and glared at Enma, "My father wouldn't turn an innocent baby away! He's not a monster!" She could see Koenma gaping at her behind his father, she'd never been so disrespectful towards him; he was after all the king of Rekai. She'd wanted too though. So badly. He pushed her around all the time; he really didn't like her.

Kala looked between them, her daughter and her husband, and she bit her lip, "Botan honey, don't be foolish. Just go put the baby back; this is a popular trail; someone else will find him." Botan turned her gaze to her mother, shocked and horrified, and Enma took the chance to yank Hiei out of her arms.

Being held up by his tiny little arms, Hiei began to wail and cry, black tears rolling down his soft, round cheeks. Botan lunged for him but Enma held him out of her reach. "Stop it! Let go you're hurting him! Give him back!" She cried out, jumping up, trying to get the crying baby. Enma wasn't listening however. He was watching the tears turn into gems, and he roared angrily, using his free hand to slap Botan away as he realized just what type of demon the baby was.

"You idiot child!" He roared, "this baby isn't supposed to exist. His kind don't birth males!" He shook the baby angrily as he yelled at Botan's small, curled form. She held her hands to her cheek, tears spilling down her cheeks. "It's not his fault! He's just a baby!" She cried out.

Kala stood rooted to the ground. She couldn't believe her husband had just struck her daughter. He'd never so much as lay a hand on his own son, yet he'd strike her daughter? She cried out in frustration and ran over to her daughters huddled form, only to be pushed away by Botan. "Give me the baby." Kala said solemnly to her husband, hurt because of her daughter's refusal for comfort.

Enma sneered at the wailing infant before tossing him to his wife. Kala caught the poor baby carefully and turned back to her own crying child, "Botan, we'll find him a home in the morning." She promised softly, handing the still wailing infant to her daughter. Botan took Hiei into her arms and cradled him against her chest, staring at her mother. She wasn't sure what to think. First her mother sided with that jerk, her stepfather, then she made him give her back the baby? What was going on?

Botan looked down into the tear-glazed eyes of little Hiei and felt more tears roll down her face. "Shhh…. It's okay Hiei…you're safe now." She murmured, pulling him up to her shoulder and patted his back lightly, like she used to do when Koenma was a baby and he was crying. She felt his little fists grab onto her dress, and his breathing evened out, his crying stopping.

Botan glared at Enma, and nodded softly to her mother. Botan lay down on the ground, holding Hiei close, and closed her eyes, drifting into a light sleep. Botan first woke before dawn, when the rest of her family was sleeping. She tried to go straight back to sleep, but she could see something reflecting the moon's light on the ground. Mindful of the sleeping baby in her arms, she crawled over to the small objects, which turned out to be jewels. She gathered them all into her free hand and stuck them in her pocket. She'd examine them later, when they were home. Crawling back to where she'd been before, she let herself fall back asleep.

When she woke up the next morning, Koenma was sitting beside her, and Hiei was not in her arms. She shot up and looked at her half-brother, "Where's Hiei?!" She asked frantically, and he just pointed to their mother. She was sitting in front of a small fire, feeding Hiei some sort of mush from a bowl. He was refusing to open his mouth at the moment, and was pushing at Kala's hand, forcing the food away from him, and he was crying.

Botan walked over to her mother and plucked Hiei from her arms. His crying stopped and she took the spoon from her mother, "Let me try. He likes me." She brought the spoon to his lips and he glared at her, keeping his mouth firmly shut. She narrowed her eyes at his refusal to eat and whispered, "It's not going to kill you little Hiei." When he still refused to open his mouth, she sighed and set the spoon down before nipping her finger, letting a drop of blood land on the food, and she tried again.

This time, he eagerly opened his mouth wide and accepted the food. "You're a weird little guy." She said regrettably as she put a little bit of blood on the rest of the food and fed him until he smacked the spoon out of her hand. "He's a strange little one, isn't he?" Kala asked her daughter, after observing the baby enjoying the food mixed with blood.

Botan glanced warily at her mother and nodded, "Yeah, he is a bit odd. But he's just a baby." She used her sleeve to wipe away a bit of bloody food from his chin and she smiled at the content look on his face. His brilliantly red eyes sparkled with what she could only assume was a childish joy. He reached out for her hand, and gripped her still bleeding finger, bringing it to his mouth. His little tongue began to lick at the trickle of blood, and Botan couldn't help but smile as he closed his eyes peacefully, licking and sucking away the blood.

Botan heard an angry sounding cough from the other side of the campfire and looked up to see her stepfather glaring at her. "I found a home that'll take him. Give him to me and I'll see that he makes it there." Botan narrowed her eyes at him and looked back down at the happy, satisfied baby in her arms, and shook her head. "I'm not handing him to you, you'll just hurt him and scare him again." Hiei opened his big, bright eyes and looked up at her, removing her finger from his mouth and gurgling happily at her. She smiled at him and lifted him up se he was eye level with her, and she began to cry. "C-can't we keep him? He likes me! I want to keep him!" She asked, turning her lavender eyes to her mother, hoping she might side with her again.

"Botan, you can't keep him. He'll be much better off with other demons." Her mother said softly, trying to make her daughter understand. Botan looked back at Hiei as he fisted his tiny fingers in her brown hair, tugging lightly. "But I'm a demon like him." Kala sighed at her daughter's conviction to keep the infant and looked desperately at her husband. "Your father and I will talk about it. Keep an eye on your brother for a minute." She strode over to her husband and pulled him away from the camp.

"Don't tell me you want her to keep that thing." He asked angrily, running his hand through his hair. Kala shook her head, "No, look. She won't give him up willingly…she's not like that. But she can't care for him, and I can't look after another child." She brought her hand to her husband's face and sighed, "I think the best way for her to part with him, is without choice. Tell the family you found to take him from her." Enma looked at his wife in shock, but nodded. That was probably the easiest and quickest way for this to go down.

Koenma came up behind his older sister and stared into the baby's eyes. "You know, even if they say you can keep him, as soon as he realizes what's going on around him, he won't like you." Botan glared at her brother, "Nuh-uh! He'll still like me." She held Hiei up a little higher, and he let go of her hair. Koenma took his chance and swiped Hiei from her hands, holding him up by only one arm.

Hiei narrowed his little eyes at him and kicked out his foot, it connected with Koenma's nose and he dropped Hiei with a yelp. Botan caught him just before he hit the ground and glared at her brother, "Yeowch! He kicked me! He's dangerous!" Botan growled at her brother and smacked him upside the head; "Of course he kicked you! You were hurting him!"

Enma and Kala returned to the camp and found Koenma rubbing a sore nose, and Botan glaring at him with Hiei clutched tightly to her. "Botan. You can keep him; if you can protect him." Botan turned to face her mother and stepfather in disbelief. She ran over to them and hugged Enma's leg, careful not to crush Hiei, "I will! He won't even get so much as a scratch!" She cried gleefully, letting go of his leg to hold Hiei up and snuggle his face. "You hear that little guy? I can keep you! I'll make sure no one hurts you! I promise!" The baby gave her a vacant look, and grabbed the side of her face, scratching her cheeks slightly with his tiny, sharp claws.

By the time the sun had reached its peak in the sky, they had made it back to Rekai, and their home. Botan had rushed to her room, little Hiei tied to her back in a sling which used to be Kala's scarf. Botan set the small, sleeping baby on her bed, surrounding him with pillows before she ran back out to thank her parents again. She heard them talking from down the hall and snuck towards the living room, listening to their conversation.

"How long till they come and take him?" "They'll come tonight, take him while she's asleep, and in the morning, we won't have to worry."

Botan backed away from the living room and bolted for her room. They had lied to her. They were still giving Hiei away. Well, he wasn't going anywhere without her approval. She opened the door to her room, and found Hiei climbing up onto one of her pillows. "Hey!" She cried and lunged for her bed, catching him before he could fall and hurt himself, "You gotta be careful little guy!" She cradled him into her arms and sighed. She'd have to find him a home on her own. And she only had a couple hours. "Hiei…I promised I'd keep you safe…and the safest place for you is away from here." She whispered, she glanced out her window and sighed. She had no idea where he'd be safest. "I wish…I wish I knew where to take you…"

She looked down into his big eyes and bit her lip, "I wish they weren't so hell bent on taking you away from me. I could use the company of a demon." She lightly stroked the side of his face, tracing his chubby little cheeks with her own small hand. "I'm not even allowed to look like a demon. My hair isn't really brown." Little Hiei cocked his head to the side and raised his little eyebrows at her. "My hair is blue. Just like my daddies. If my dad were here he'd have taken you in a heartbeat. I know he would have."

Hiei tugged on her finger and stuck it in his mouth, puncturing it with his fangs. She smiled as he began to lick away the blood. "Maybe one of the ogres will help us?" She asked rhetorically, and padded out of her room with Hiei happily lapping away at the blood from her finger. She made her way through the twists and turns of the halls, until she made it to the main level, where all the work and magic happened. She stopped the first ogre she saw, and he smiled at her, "George…can you help me with something super-super secret? Please?" She smiled as the blue ogre nodded, and she led him into the closest office.

"What help do you need Miss Botan?" He asked, sitting on the closest chair and bringing her up onto his knee. "I need to get little Hiei somewhere safe…he's being plotted against by Enma. It's just because he's a demon, just like me!" She said softly, as she showed the small baby to George. "I see." He nodded and set his hand on Botan's shoulder. He knew Enma wasn't a fan of demons, and he would very well plot to harm an innocent one.

"Well…the safest place for any little demon is with his mother." Botan shook her head at George's suggestion, "No good George. I don't know where his mom is…I found him falling from the sky, and I caught him. I'm not sure they'd want him back…even if we could find them." The ogre nodded carefully, "Well…then an orphanage? There's a few of those in Makai, and then he'd be adopted by demons that want him."

Botan's face lit up like a candle, "Yeah! That's perfect! Can you take me to one, please? We could just sneak a portal…" She pouted up at him, and George smiled. "Alright. But we have to be quick about it. I'll take us to the best orphanage in the Makai." He turned to the computer on the desk he was sitting at, opened the program that created the portals and entered the destination. Thebes, Makai. The portal appeared beside the desk and he picked Botan up before walking through it.

When they exited the portal, they were in a grand marble building. At a desk not too far away, there was an elderly demoness chatting with a young man. "This looks like a nice place Hiei." She whispered as George carried them over to the counter.

The elderly demoness looked at Botan cautiously, "Can I help you?" Botan looked down at Hiei for a moment before looking back up at the woman. "I want someone to look after little Hiei." She held him up for the lady to examine. Peering through her spectacles, the woman nodded, "Okay. We can take him." She reached out to take him from Botan, but the young girl shook her head, "Can I say good bye first?" The woman nodded with a sigh and Botan turned Hiei so he'd be facing her, and hugged him close. "_Aloha-oe, aloha-oe, ikeona ona noho ikanipo, one fond embrace ahoea ea, until we meet again, until we meet again_." She sang softly, squeezing him gently one last time before handing him over to the woman. "Sayonara youji, I hope you have a happy life. I love you little Hiei." She kissed his cheek softly, before letting George carry her back to the portal, "Take care of him! Please!" She called out to the lady behind the desk.

Once she and George got back into the office, Botan hugged him tightly, "Thank you George! Please don't tell Enma…" "I won't Botan. Yours and Hiei's secret is safe with me."

After supper, Botan was changing into her pajamas, and she heard the tiny little clinks in her pocket from the jewels. She poured them out of the pocket so they were spread out on her bed and examined them closely. They looked like the one that had been around little Hiei's neck. But where had they come from?

* * *

There. Chapter one is done! Let me know how it is!


	2. In time he forgot

Chapter Two: In time, he forgot

-

--

-

The years passed, and Botan grew into a strong young girl. Her mother had passed away last year, and she was just about ready to leave Rekai to escape her cruel stepfather. Botan was going back to Thebes in Makai to see if Hiei was still in the orphanage. The sun had set hours ago, and there was no moon in the sky tonight. Everything was perfect; she was wearing a completely black outfit, so she would be able to hide in the shadows.

She checked her bag, making sure she had enough clothes and supplies to last her until she reached Thebes. She looked over at her bedside table and spotted her obsidian pearl necklace. "I can't forget that." She murmured as she grabbed it and tied it tightly around her neck.

Someone tapped at her window and she smiled to herself. It was time to go. She walked over to the window and opened it, only to be embraced by her favourite oni. "Botan, I swiped one of the spare ferry girl oars for you." He whispered softly, handing her the wooden oar he had been riding.

Botan took it, and the smile disappeared from her face. "Thank you for everything George…I don't know what I'd have done with out you." She hugged him quickly before taking off into the night on the oar like she was born to fly. She didn't look back, knowing that if she did, she'd only cry.

It took her four days to reach Thebes, and when the city had finally come into view, she'd nearly cried in joy. In a few hours, she'd have Hiei in her arms again and everything would be right again. She rushed through the city on her oar, searching for the orphanage. When she found the lot where it used to be, she did cry.

It was gone. From the blackened marks on the few remaining pieces, one of which being the sign, it looked like it had been burnt down. Botan climbed off her oar and wiped some soot from the sign before dropping to her knees. The soot had been stiff, and barely smudged off at all. The fire must happened a long time ago. Behind her, she heard someone whisper her name, and she spun around.

She saw the blue hair, so much like her own natural colour, and she saw his face. It was a face she hadn't seen in many years, "Papa!" She launched herself into the familiar arms. "Botan, shhh. It's okay, daddy's here." He murmured into her, still slightly brown, hair. Botan tightened her arms around him. "Hiei's gone…the orphanage is gone…" She whispered unconsciously, making her father drop her immediately.

His eyes looked panicked, and his mouth was little more than a thin, straight line. She got the feeling she'd just said something bad. Real bad. "Don't say that name!" He hissed at her, grabbing her arm, "We have to get out of the open." He said quickly, answering the question in her eyes.

Her father tugged her into a small hut made of stones and logs and moved a large rock in front of the door before he looked her in the eyes again. "Botan, don't you know it's _very_ dangerous to say that name? _And_ go near that building?" He didn't sound angry, but Botan felt herself tremble a bit as she shook her head.

"Why is it so bad to say a name?" She asked softly, not removing her eyes from his. She saw him shift his arm and tensed waiting to be struck. When she didn't feel anything collide with her face she opened one eye and saw her father gawking at her, almost hurt. "Why did you just flinch Botan?" He asked sternly, quickly getting over his stupor. She drew her gaze down to the floor and shook her head; she didn't want to say it.

"Botan Fuyiga you tell me right now." He sounded almost deadly angry, and she winced. "E-Enma always used to s-strike me when I did wrong…" She said under her breath, half-hoping he wouldn't hear it and get any ideas. She didn't look up until she felt his arms around her shoulders, and heard him say, "I would never strike you like he did Botan. I'm your father." She wrapped her arms around him, returning the hug before pulling away.

"Why is it so bad to say that name daddy?" "Because…if he hears you, he's gonna come. And if he sees you near that place, you're as good as dead." Botan still didn't understand. It must be some other Hiei causing all this ruckus. Not her sweet little Hiei that she'd come back to get. "But Hiei was such a sweet little baby…he had a thing for biting and blood, but he was a sweet little guy."

"Y-you…you knew him as a baby…and you didn't kill him?!" Her father grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly, "Why?!" She gave him a confused look, "But dad…my little Hiei would only be four…this one you're terrified of, it's got to be some other guy!" He shook his head, "There's only a few 'Hiei's in the Makai Botan, it's not a popular name. And this one happens to be four."

She couldn't believe it. Her sweet little Hiei…a monster that scared fully-grown men into hiding? At the age of four? Preposterous. Improbable. "Impossible." She whispered, "That's impossible. He's just a toddler! He couldn't possibly be dangerous!" She pushed her father's arms away and curled up on the floor. "I thought I was saving him…" she murmured to herself. "…I thought leaving him in the orphanage would give him a good life…"

Her father was stunned to say the least. His daughter had been the one that left that monster, very much alive, in the orphanage. His daughter was the one that Hiei was searching the Makai for…to kill. "Botan; you're not safe here." She looked up at her father, confusion shining in her eyes, "Why?"

Border line  
Dead inside

"He's looking for you." Her father was starting to confuse her. Why would four-year-old Hiei looking for her be a bad thing? "I want to see him…I'm glad he's looking for me." Her father growled at her and shook his head angrily; "You don't get it! He's looking to kill the girl that abandoned him!"

I don't mind  
falling to pieces

"And you led me right to her with all your shouting Turk." Botan's eyes shot to her left, there in the window, was the small black-clad form and face she remembered. She was lost in his deep, wine red eyes for only a moment before she moved. Her first instinct was to hold him; she'd missed him so. When Enma had found out what she'd done for the baby, he treated her even worse. Botan threw herself at Hiei so quickly that he hadn't even had the chance to move.

Count me in, violent

He boasted to be a fast little bugger, as well as merciless, but he hadn't even thought for a second that the very girl he'd been looking to kill might throw herself at him. Botan locked her arms tightly around Hiei's small shoulders and buried her face into his tiny neck. "Please tell me it's not true! You don't think I'd abandoned you, do you?" She whispered, trying not to cry at the thought. "You did you stupid girl! You abandoned me at that stupid place, and as soon as I was old enough I burnt it down."

Let's begin, feeding the sickness

Botan bit back a sob and tightened her arms around him until he could barely breathe, "I wasn't abandoning you!" She screamed, tears poking out the side of her eyes. "I was trying to protect you…Enma was going to have you kidnapped…it was all I could do to get you back into the Makai…" She was whispering now, ignoring his small hands that were trying to push her away. "Get off and stop lying you wench!" Hiei shouted, his voice unsteady due to not being able to breathe. He tugged at her arms with all the strength he could muster, and resorted to heating his hands until they burned her arms and she cried out in pain.

How do I simplify?  
Dislocate – the enemy's on the way

"No! I don't want to lose you again! You're just a child…you need someone to love you…I want to love you." She refused to let go, even as she felt her flesh burning. Behind her, she could hear her father telling her to get away from him, but she just couldn't. Everything that kept her spirits up since she was five was her knowledge that someday, she'd have Hiei back. She felt his small, sharp claws dig into her flesh and he finally managed to push her off of him.

Show me what it's like  
To dream in black and white  
So I can leave this world tonight

Her father rushed over to her and checked her arms. Botan looked Hiei in the eyes. He was so young still, and part of him was still good. She knew that because he was blushing over what she'd said. He looked utterly embarrassed and lost; like he didn't know what was going on or where he was. His red eyes were wide in disbelief, and his small, pink little lips were parted slightly. His hands were sort of hanging in the air, frozen from pushing her. Her father took note of the little boy's stance and froze. For a moment the only noise was young Hiei's cloak ruffling in the small gust of wind from the broken window behind him.

Full of fear, Everclear,  
I'll be here

"You what?" Hiei's voice was soft, portraying his youth, his childish side. The side that inwardly craved a mother, father, anyone to give him attention and love. Hiei's voice nearly broke her heart. He sounded so lost, so desperate. "I want to love you. I don't suppose you remember what I said when I left you at the orphanage. You were really little then."

Fighting forever  
Curious, venomous

He had forgotten; her words had been misplaced. He could only truly remember that day, despite how young he'd been, he was thrown from the cliff. The faces, some of the words, his memories had blurred together when he was really little. The words of his harsh, cruel grandmother must have been blurred with everything. But maybe this girl was lying too? He shoved his small fists into his pockets and glared at the semi-brown haired girl. "How do I know you're not just lying like Riu did?"

You'll find me  
Climbing to heaven

Botan felt her heart drop a little, and her father grabbed her arm, ready to yank her away from Hiei should he choose to attack. If there was one thing Turk knew, it was that this young Hiei was very dangerous, his moods were volatile, and you had to stay on your toes to stay alive. Botan glanced down at her father's hand before tugging her arm out of his grasp, "What would I gain by lying to you Hiei? A life without my mother…being hunted down by Enma? Putting my father in danger? What?" She tried desperately to reason with him. She didn't want him to hate her; from the moment Enma had snatched him out of her arms four years ago she knew she had to be near Hiei. She had to protect him…even if he was physically strong enough to protect himself.

Never mind  
Turn back time

The room was quiet, but her words echoed in Hiei's mind. He was so confused. "I-I don't know…I can't read your mind. I don't know why people lie." Hiei had stumbled a bit at first, lost in the earnestness of her voice, but managed to hold his conviction that she was lying. The dying rays of the sun shone brightly behind him, landing upon the necklace hanging loosely around Botan's small neck, catching the eyes of both her father and Hiei.

You'll be fine – I will get left behind

"Where did you get those." Hiei asked, anger making his voice waiver a little as his eyes stayed locked onto the obsidian pearl-like beads of the necklace. Botan looked down at her necklace and bit her lip. "I found them on the ground four years ago. I don't know exactly where they came from…but I asked George to make them into a necklace…" Turk stared between his daughter and Hiei in disbelief. It was clear to him that having her be raised by her spirit mother had been stupid. She didn't know a thing about demons, if she had even the most basic knowledge she'd have known they were a koorime's tear gems. Tainted ones at that.

Show me what it's like  
To dream in black and white  
So I can leave this world tonight

"Botan…those are…are tear gems…" Turk whispered to his daughter, terrified of saying it too loudly, like he'd be dead if he did. Botan grasped one of the gems between her fingers and bit her lip, "But that would mean there was a koorime…" _"You idiot child!" Enma roared, "this baby isn't supposed to exist. His kind don't birth males!" He shook the baby angrily as he yelled at Botan._ "So that was why…Enma got so mad when Hiei cried?" She looked up to her father for answers she wasn't sure he'd have, but she felt so lost and she needed to know.

Holding on too tight  
Breathe the breath of life  
So I can leave this world behind

Hiei felt his little heart skip a beat, he felt a familiar anger rise from her words. Enma, being angry with her, it seemed so familiar. Too familiar. Botan looked to Hiei, not getting an answer from her father. "You're a koorime? You were falling from the floating island…I…I'm sorry." What she was apologizing for, she wasn't sure, all she knew was that she felt the need to apologize. It wasn't her fault he'd fallen, but she felt guilty just the same. Hiei's eyes widened a bit, his ears ringing with her apology, "It's not your fault." Was all he could think to say. If there was only one thing he'd learned in his four years of life, it was how to see a real apology, and a fake apology. Hers was definitely real.

It only hurts just once  
They're only just broken bones  
Hide the hate inside

Without warning, the door Turk had tried to block burst open, revealing several large demons. Botan didn't take her eyes off Hiei as he glared at the intruders behind her. Turk turned to the demons and saw that they were his neighbors. They each had some sort of blunt weapon, and the tallest one of them smirked at him, "We saw the little bugger runnin' round and when he jumped into yer window, we thought we oughta help." Botan's back stiffened and she turned to glare at the large demons fiercely. "You won't lay even one finger on him!" She couldn't let them hurt Hiei. He was just a child, he was only four. She heard Hiei move behind her, then soft footsteps padded up behind her.

Show me what it's like  
To dream in black and white  
So I can leave this world tonight

She grabbed his small wrists before he could push her to the side. "There won't be any fighting! He's too little! No one is hurting him!" She screamed as she tugged him to her chest and locked her arms around him. The demons in the door were frozen in place, and Turk was walking slowly towards his daughter. "Botan…" He started softly, pausing to think of just how he would coax her to let go of the little devil before she got hurt again. Botan glared at her father and stepped back a bit, pulling the shocked child with her. "No one's touching him. I don't care that Enma will send me to hell for saving him, I don't care if they hit me…but no one is touching him!" Her words shocked everyone.

Holding on too tight  
Breathe the breath of life  
So I can leave this world behind

"Stop being an idiot girl." Hiei said as coolly as he could, trying to get out of her grasp. "Those idiots couldn't hit me." When he couldn't loosen her arms, he growled at her in warning, "Let go or I'll burn you again." Botan shook her head, "No. I'm not giving you up twice in a lifetime." She felt his hands grab her arms, and she could feel the heat penetrate her skin, she could smell her own flesh burning. She could see the demons coming closer and edged herself towards the window. She wouldn't risk Hiei being hurt, even if her own arms got burnt off.

She tried to shift Hiei in her arms so she could climb onto the windowsill, but he used the chance to break out of her arms. Botan reached out and grabbed his cloak before he could get to far away. "No! Don't go any further!" She cried out, trying to make him stay. She didn't think she could live with out him now. She left her home to find him, her father would be angry with her forever because she loved him. She was only nine…how could she live her life running and hiding?

Hiei gave her an evil look and tugged his cloak out of her hands, "Consider yourself lucky I don't just kill you all right now." He jumped onto the windowsill and leapt out of the window, leaving a sobbing Botan and several grateful demons behind. Botan cried out in emotional pain and wrapped her arms around herself. "I've lost him again!" Her father didn't know what he could do to comfort her.

* * *

Ta-Da! Chapter two.

At the end of the last chapter, which will hopefully be 7 or 8, I will list all the song's I've used.

Sigh It was so hard to picture a four-year-old Hiei doing all this...


	3. Love only love

**-------**

**Chapter Three: Love only love**

It had taken another three years for Turk to comfort his daughter into a healthy and happy girl. In two days, she'd be turning thirteen and he'd been planning her party for a long, long time. Botan was sitting in her room, starring out of her window at the Makai sunset. The reds, oranges and yellows melted together so beautifully. Just like his eyes. Her hair had grown out, and it was now a pure, soft blue.

She'd finally just given in to her father's insistence that she should be happy Hiei was gone. But inside, she still hurt. Every time she looked outside, she hoped to see him coming back. Even if he wanted her dead, she could work around that. She could make him love her back. She sighed at her thoughts and closed her eyes. He wouldn't come back. She knew he wouldn't.

The days had passed so quickly, Botan felt like she'd slept through them. She hardly felt like she ought to be turning thirteen today. The day itself had started out normally, she'd been woken up at around nine by her father and they'd had breakfast together. He asked her to into town and pick up a few small things. The cake, and some decorations.

As he handed her the money for everything, she couldn't help but feel bad. Her father wanted her to enjoy today, unlike her last two birthdays. And all she could think about was how Hiei would be turning seven with no one to celebrate with. She stepped out the door and was assaulted by chilly December air.

Walking down the streets she was greeted by many of her neighbors. It seemed every one on her side of Thebes was determined to make friends with her and protect her. Especially the several of them that had witnessed her affection for young Hiei. One had even encouraged his son to try and win her heart. Obviously that hadn't worked. She waved back to every one that greeted her, but she didn't stop to chat. She just wanted to get today over with.

The bakery was empty when she got there. Not one demon, aside from the clerk, was in there. "Hello Minna-chan!" Botan called out cheerfully. Minna was the one demon that wasn't always telling her how horrid Hiei was. In fact, Minna seemed fond of Hiei in a motherly way. The older demoness smiled softly at Botan. "Happy birthday Botan; your cake is almost ready. I'll help you bring it home. It's quite big."

Laying the money down on the counter, Botan caught a glimpse of a small chocolate cake. There was some ruby red designs on it and she felt tears reach her eyes. It reminded her of Hiei. Then again, everything that was black and red reminded her of him. She had a pillow that reminded her of him. "I make that cake every year, you know."

Turning her lavender eyes to Minna, Botan blushed, "I made it for Hiei only twice. He used to sneak out of the orphanage and come here. So I make it the day before his birthday every year." She pulled the cake off of the shelf and set it on the counter. "He's a fan of chocolate. And I always hoped that maybe he would come back for his cake just once."

"You loved him too, didn't you?" Botan asked shyly, she had never really had the chance to ask any one that. Everyone would get angry if she brought him up in a conversation. "Yes, I did. I wanted to adopt him, but the orphanage said I wasn't allowed to. I had no husband, and therefore could not provide for him." No wonder Hiei had burnt down the orphanage. The one kind lady that wanted to adopt him wasn't even allowed to.

"If they had let you adopt him, then I could have been closer to him. I wouldn't have scars from his last visit." She whispered sadly, rubbing her upper arms gingerly. She didn't regret her actions or her stubbornness, but she did regret that Hiei had felt the need to use violence against her. "Well, we can't change that now, can we?" Minna said sweetly. Turk was going to kill her for getting Botan so upset today. She needed to change the subject. "Well, let's get this cake of yours home, Botan-chan."

The room was bright; the shimmering decorations on the walls were reflecting light into every corner of the room, making it impossible for Botan to find a spot to hide from her friends. She hugged her large black sweater around her body and looked around at every one her father had invited. The whole neighborhood was here. Including that one boy that was still trying to win her over.

The only person she was somewhat surprised to see here was Minna. Her father wasn't fond of Minna, and yet here she was, invited by Turk no less. Her father was learning to accept whom his daughter did and didn't like. Botan smiled at Minna and walked over to her, "I'm glad my dad invited you Minna." Her voice was low, because she knew that Jaku would demand the same attention she gave to Minna.

Turk looked over at who his daughter was talking to and scowled. He didn't like that baker, every one knew she had attempted to adopt that little devil Hiei. Of course no one put together the fact that Hiei burnt down the orphanage because of that. "Botan!" He called over the crowded room, catching his daughter's attention. "Come here and say hello to Jaku!"

The blue haired girl shuddered and regretfully started walking towards her father. He always made her talk to Jaku. She stopped in front of her tall blue haired father and Jaku. The tall, white haired and pink eyed albino demon from next door that was always trying to win her heart. He flashed her a grin and she shuddered. He was three years older than she was, and about six and a half feet tall. "H-hello Jaku…. It's nice to see you…"

She felt his hand on her head and fought the urge to growl. She hated when he did that. "Hey cutie, happy birthday. My father and I were just talking to your dad and we all think it's a great idea." Feeling her eye twitch Botan removed his hand from her head and glared at her father. "You thought what was a great idea?" She was almost afraid of the answer. It probably had something to do with Hiei.

"Well Jaku said you two were hitting it off great so we've decided that you two should marry." The whole room froze, and the air became thick with tension. Botan's shoulder twitched and she growled angrily at her father. "No." She would not marry Jaku. He was not the one she wanted to marry! She wasn't even old enough to marry. Jaku might be, but she's not! "Awe c'mon Botan. You'll make a great wife for my son."

The voice behind her sounded so calm that Botan screamed in frustration. "I WILL NOT MARRY JAKU! I CAN'T STAND HIM!" The room echoed her words and everyone at the party took a step away from the girl. She was always so quiet and meek, and now she was screaming mad. Jaku was the only one stupid enough to egg her on. "You know you'll never do better than me Botan. I'm strong enough to protect you. I could kill Hiei."

Her body jerked backward in shock and she felt tears sting her eyes. "NO! Y-you can't kill h-him!" She clutched her chest tightly and closed her eyes. Jaku sneered at her, though she couldn't see it, "Why the hell not! He's nothing! He deserves to die!" The hate in his words swarmed her mind and she fell to her knees, "No he doesn't! It's not his fault he's the way he is!" All eyes snapped onto Minna and Botan felt a warm and gentle hand on her back.

"Oh Minna-chan!" She cried out and clutched onto the older demon's arm. Minna was the only one who knew her pain. "Hiei's not bad! He wasn't born bad, he's good." Her sobs filled the room and Jaku growled. "He's an evil prick Botan! He's murdered thousands, and he's barely seven! If we let him live he'll kill us all by twelve!" He turned to every demon in the room and they stared back. "Who's with me!" He shouted, his voice shaking the house.

With a single glance at his daughter Turk placed his hand on Jaku's shoulder. "I am. Let's hunt him down." Botan felt fear clutch her heart. They were going to kill Hiei. They were going to kill the boy she loved. She jumped up and whispered an apology to Minna before running out the front door. She had to find Hiei first.

The sun had set hours ago and Botan pulled her hood up over her long blue hair. It was getting colder. But she couldn't go back. She had to find Hiei. Jaku wouldn't stop if it got cold, so neither would she. She couldn't afford to. Even as the snow began to fall she pushed her self forward and ignored her bare feet and their numbness.

She looked through the trees and sighed. If only she knew where to look. Hiei hadn't been in this side of the Makai for a couple years. There had been a rumor he had come back a month ago, but if it were true, it probably would have spread like wild fire. And very few people had heard the rumor. So perhaps he was still far away. "Oh Hiei…why don't they understand you like I do?" She whispered, looking up at the dark, cloudy sky.

She continued walking until she reached a lake that had steam rising off the surface. Most lakes were frozen over by now, but she didn't have time to ponder over the temperature of the water. She saw a figure lying face down in the center of the lake and felt her heart beat out of control when she spotted black hair. She ran over the surface of the lake, using every ounce of will over the water to keep from falling in. She turned the body over when she reached it and groaned. It wasn't Hiei.

His face was far too mature. He couldn't possibly be seven-year-old Hiei. She pulled him up and slung his unconscious body over her shoulder none the less and carried him back to the shore. About a foot from the snow covered sand her concentration slipped and she felt herself plunge into the waist deep and extremely hot water. She scrambled out of the water and laid the boy's body down on the shore. She tried to find his pulse and discovered that it was weak.

If there was ever a time she loved being a demon, this was it. She placed her hands over his water-filled lungs and concentrated on forcing the excess water to slide back up his throat. He began to trash around, and lunged forward unexpectedly, coughing up a large quantity of water. She felt her heart cry as he turned to look at her, piercing blue eyes running over her body. She wasn't particularly developed or attractive, she knew that for a fact. She was only thirteen after all.

"So. You're a water demon, I take it?" His voice was low; he sounded a little like her father. All she could do was nod. "Why'd you save me?" Most demons couldn't care less if another one died. She sighed and clasped her hands together tightly, "I saw your hair and I thought you were someone else. But when I realized you weren't him, I knew I should save you any way." He nodded and drew one of his knees up to rest an arm on. "I see. Well, thanks. But a little girl like you shouldn't be so far out in the woods this late at night. It's not safe."

Botan laughed a little, "I can take care of myself. I'm out here looking for someone. If I turn back, he's gonna get killed." She felt a strong hand on her head and heard the man sigh. "As noble as that is, there's a murderer loose in here tonight. I was lucky to get away with almost drowning in boiling water." Botan looked up at the demon and just had to ask. "Do you mean Hiei?"

The blue eyed demon eyed her wearily and pulled his arm away, "Why?" She smiled shyly, and knew he was probably going to call her stupid for this, but said it any way. "He's the one I'm looking for. My father and my neighbors are going to try and kill him." The demon scoffed at her and stood up, "The Makai would be a better place if he were gone girl. I watched that brat take down an entire province." Botan let her gaze fall to the ground.

"I know he's done some bad things…but it's not his fault he's the way he is. He used to be a really sweet little baby." She stood up and tilted her head upward so she could see the man's blue eyes widen in shock. "How did you know him as a baby?" The wind whistled around them for a moment and Botan sighed. "I found him falling from the heavens when he was just a day old."

"So you have a knack for saving random demons from certain death." His lips formed a small smirk and she grinned. He wasn't yelling at her, or being nearly as rude as any of the other demons. "I don't like to see demons die. We aren't all as bad Enma thinks." "I like the way you think kid. What's your name?"

Botan reached out to shake his hand and closed her eyes happily. "I'm Botan. What's your name?" The man smirked and shook her hand. "The name's Lee." Botan let go of Lee's hand and spotted something behind him. "Hiei…" She murmured, recognizing the black cloak. Lee spun around, terror swimming in his blue eyes. "Botan, stay behind me." He said quickly, placing a wall of fire in front of them. Botan gasped as Hiei walked right through the wall of flames.

**God, I feel like hell tonight**

She dodged around Lee and launched herself at Hiei. "Hiei! Thank god you're alive!" She locked her arms around the short boy and ignored the sinister growl he emitted. "Let go of me bitch!" Lee was frozen where he stood. That girl was either incredibly brave, or insane. Botan leaned back and glared at the seven-year-old Hiei. "Don't you use that language with me!"

**Tears of rage I cannot fight**

Hiei returned her glare heatedly and pushed her away from him. "Who the fuck do you think you are!" He shouted, his once childish voice was so harsh and cruel that she nearly broke out in tears. "How could you forget me? I saved you from falling, I saved you from Enma, I saved you from my father!" She stood up and bit her lip. Her little Hiei had forgotten her. Jaku was right.

**I'd be the last to help you understand**

Lee took a cautious step towards the distraught girl and pulled her against his chest. "Are you crazy?" He hissed in her ear, "You don't just launch yourself at Hiei like that unless you have a weapon!" Botan ignored the man's words and pushed herself out of his arms. "No!" She didn't know what to do. Hiei really had forgotten her this time. "Jaku can't be right! You can't have forgotten! I love you! You can't have forgotten me!"

**Are you strong enough to be my man?**

The air swished past them and ruffled Hiei's large black cloak. He looked her up and down and scoffed. "You couldn't possibly be that wench. Her hair was not blue." Botan felt her heart ease up. "But I am…I used to have to dye my hair…Enma would force me to." Lee felt confusion swarm over him. Enma himself made this little girl dye her hair? Why? Hiei's sharp red eyes locked with her own lavender ones and he seemed to be contemplating what she said.

**Nothing's true and nothing's right**

Finally he spoke, "How do I know you're not one of the koorimes. How do I know you're not an assassin?" Botan stepped toward the young boy and placed one hand on his shoulder. "I still have the necklace of tear gems. The black ones you cried when Enma stole you from me and hurt you." She said it as softly as she could, knowing that the young Hiei would not like every one to know he had ever cried, even as a baby. His ruby red eyes went as wide as saucers and his heart skipped a beat.

**So let me be alone tonight**

Lee couldn't hear what Botan had whispered to Hiei, but he definitely noticed the change in the young boy's stature. And it scared him. Botan had flustered the infamous murderer. The blue haired girl drew Hiei into a close hug and placed a chaste kiss upon his cheek. The wind began to pick up, and the snow fell harder. Hiei felt the warmth of her lips and for a moment was too shocked to move.

**Cause you can't change the way I am**

When his young mind grasped what had happened, he felt rage pump through his veins. That girl had gotten the better of him again! Her weak and useless emotions were confusing him. "Get away!" He shouted, pushing her away as hard as he could. As she stumbled to the ground, Hiei took off into the snow covered woods. His little heart was telling him to go back, and accept the girl he had thought about nonstop for his whole life. But he pushed onwards. He had to get away from her. He was too strong; he was too evil to accept her.

**Are you strong enough to be my man?**

Lee rushed forward and caught Botan before she hit the snow and he caught a glimpse of the tears falling down her face. She did look a lot like a koorime, he figured Hiei probably had a good reason to be suspicious. The only difference was that her tears were not turning into sparkling gems. He was ripped out of his thoughts when a small, familiar form crashed into the ground not two feet away.

**Lie to me  
I promise I'll believe**

Botan screamed and rushed over as the boy sat up and clutched his sword tightly in his fist. "Hiei!" She cried in shock as several large forms emerged from the tree line. Leading the way was a tall albino demon she knew all to well. Lee was still too shocked that Hiei seemed to be struggling to stand back up to realize that the figures had appeared. "BOTAN! Get away from him right now! You are mine and you will not coddle other men!" The tallest one roared, and Lee turned his gaze from Hiei to the white haired demon.

**Lie to me  
But please don't leave**

Botan ignored the angry shout and tried to help Hiei up. "Are you okay?" She asked gingerly, pulling the small boy to his feet. She felt something approaching her quickly and acted on instinct. She pulled the, still hot, water from the lake and shaped it into a wall in front of Lee, Hiei and herself. Hiei was looking at the blue haired demoness incredulously. She belonged to that albino? If that was true, why did she come here to 'save him'? Botan looked up as a figure walked through the wall of scalding water. "Don't do this dad!" She begged, "You're not Enma, you're not cruel!" Her father just narrowed his eyes at her.

**I have a face I cannot show**

Jaku stepped through the water behind her father and she winced. He looked furious. Hiei locked eyes with Jaku and snarled. He may not exactly be fond of this girl, but that big man was not good enough for her. She deserved someone better and kinder. Hiei shot Botan a look that told her to let go and she reluctantly let go of his small arm. He seemed much older than she knew he was; his serious posture and deadly glare almost made her forget he was only seven. Almost made her forget he had once been a babbling baby, falling from the sky. She almost forgot he had once been innocent.

**I make the rules up as I go**

Jaku met Hiei's glare head on and walked over to the child murderer, "She has fawned over you too long, short shirt." Botan felt fear well up in her heart. Jaku was strong. He'd probably kill Hiei with one blow. She had to do something. She couldn't risk Jaku hurting Hiei. "Jaku…if…if I go home right now…will you leave Hiei alone?" Her question caught every one off guard. Even Lee, who knew very little about the girl before him, was surprised to hear her say such a thing. "As long as you are mine, he may live another day."

**It's try and love me if you can**

Hiei stared at the older girl beside him and felt a pain in his chest. She was going to give herself up…for him. No one had ever done anything like that for him. Of course, regardless of how strong this Jaku was, he was still far weaker than Hiei. The only reason that first blow had been landed was because his young, easily distracted mind had been focused on the blue haired girl. Botan was about to step toward Jaku when she heard Lee's deep voice call out to her. "Botan, don't do it, you can't trust a demon like him."

**Are you strong enough to be my man?**

Turk turned to face Lee and scowled. "Jaku's father has been a close friend of mine for many years. I have known Jaku since he was born. Who are you to say he's not trustworthy, stranger?" Botan turned to Lee and took a step toward him. "I know Lee…But I don't have a choice." Turk glared at his daughter's back. "Botan! I have taught you better than to turn your back on the people you know!" There was a pause of silence, in which Hiei contemplated killing every one in the clearing because they were all annoying him. "You taught me to do what I believe is right dad."

**When I've shown you that I just don't care**

It happened before any one had time to blink. Turk approached his daughter and slapped her. The force of the impact launched her into a stunned Hiei. They both tumbled to the ground, Hiei shocked at her father's actions and Botan curled into a ball, much like when Enma had used to hit her. The forgotten feeling of having done wrong overwhelmed her and she felt like she was five again. Trying to rescue the crying baby that was Hiei from Enma. Lee didn't know what came over him, for approaching Botan, and a seemingly shocked Hiei would surely be the death of him. But he rushed over to the young, crying girl, and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

**When I'm throwing punches in the air**

He owed this child his life; she had saved him twice. He had to protect her. He had honor, unlike that bastard father of hers. He scooped her tiny body into his arms and stood up, looking at Hiei seriously. "Kill them." He said softly, so Botan would not hear over her sobs. The young boy's ruby eyes widened only a fraction but he nodded. He had intended to kill them anyway.

**When I'm broken down and I can't stand**

Lee carried Botan out of the field swiftly, knowing he had to get far enough away for her to not hear the sound of murder. Hiei waited only a minute before jumping up with his sword in one hand, and flames encasing his other. Turk and the others didn't even have time to react before they were sliced in half and engulfed in flames. Their screams ripped through the cold air. But they were lost to the ears of the deaf.

**Will you be MAN ENOUGH to be my man?**

Botan clutched to Lee's cold, wet shirt. The excess water in his clothes began to seep through her warm sweater and sweat pants, causing her to shiver. Lee ran as fast as he could to his home. It was tucked away, and where he had been headed when Hiei had attacked him earlier on. His mate was going to be very grateful toward the girl in his arms. As would his children.

**Lie to me  
I promise I'll believe**

Hiei watched the last of the men fall to the snow covered earth and smirked. His original target may be alive, but he could excuse that. He had only gone after the taller fire demon out of boredom. The snow fell heavily around him and he shuddered. It was too cold to be out now. He had to find some shelter. And tomorrow…tomorrow he would have to go find his sister.

**Lie to me  
But please don't leave**

Lee opened the door to his home and was tackled by his two toddler daughters and his teenage son. "Papa!" They shouted in relief before spotting the sobbing girl in his arms. His mate came barreling into the room, pained relief showing on her tear stained face. "Lee!" She threw her arms around his neck, being careful of the child he was carrying. "Oh thank god! We were so scared!" As soon as she let go of him, Lee placed Botan down on the couch. "Papa, who's that?" His youngest daughter asked, curiosity shimmering in her own deep blue eyes.

Laying a blanket over Botan's shivering form Lee led his family into the kitchen. "Amaya, that young girl saved my life." His mate gasped and his children clutched onto him once again. "I crossed paths with Hiei. We fought, but he was too strong for me. I was thrown into a lake as hot as the sun, and she raced out to save me." He paused, wondering if perhaps he should tell his family that it was because Botan had thought he was Hiei from a distance.

"She's a pretty powerful water demon, dear she made a solid wall of water to protect us." He decided that he would not inform her that 'us' included Hiei. "Protect you from who? Hiei again?" Lee shook his head. "No. Her father. He managed to get through the wall of water, but it doesn't matter now. Her father is dead. As I carried her away, Hiei came back to the clearing."

Botan stayed curled up on the couch, not eating anything for several days. She could not believe that her father had done what he did. He had sworn he would never strike her. He had broken his promise.

Lee hadn't even need to convince his mate to allow Botan to stay. Amaya had insisted that they build a room for the girl, and make her part of the family. The only thing Lee had to do was tell Botan that she could not mention Hiei around his family. She didn't say anything, only nodded. She hadn't said a thing in days.

* * *

Viola! Chapter three took me a few hours to write. Grammar should be pretty good. But let me know if you spot any mistakes and I'll fix 'em.

I am currently searching for some good lyrics to use for chapter four. Because I have no clue what's going to happen yet. But I'm sure it'll be done by Friday.


	4. Life before death

Chapter Four: Life before death

-

--

-

The house Hiei had occupied, after evicting his old crime boss, was usually quite quiet. Even at sixteen he despised having too many people around him. He didn't really feel like waking up with a sword shoved in his back, because he knew without a doubt that every last living thing in the Makai would do that if they could.

If there was ever any exception to that hatred they all felt it would have been that little blue haired girl. Though she'd probably hate him now, after all he did murder her father and fiancé and neighbors. Come to think of it, he had attempted to murder that random fire demon that had carried her away. Who knew what he'd done with her after that? She was probably lying dead somewhere, decomposing.

His eyes widened ever so slightly; that thought had disturbed him. His heart had clenched at the thought of that kind, beautiful girl-now a woman-decomposing in some ditch. He looked out the small window and scowled, two weaker demons were approaching carrying a sack. If they thought they were going to buy their own freedom, they had another thing coming. These two demons were tasteless and beneath even the dirt _they_ walked upon.

They burst right through his front door, dropping the large sack onto the hard wood floor, the echoing thud sounded very familiar. Almost like that of a body. "Hey old buddy, old pal…we brought you a present!" The uglier of the two shouted, making Hiei cringe inwardly. The only thing worse than this demon's appearance was his voice. The taller, and slightly more normal, of the two winked at Hiei and nudged the bag with his foot, a whimper emitting itself as the sack shifted to get away. "She's a pretty little one."

Hiei caught the sack when it was kicked at him and decided that he'd had enough of those disgusting demons. He dropped the sack on the floor and drew his sword. "N-now man, buddy…don't kill us until you see who we got this time!" They said together, both scared shitless. At risk of looking lenient, and weak, Hiei ripped open the sack with the tip of his sword and paused. Blue hair. Pink eyes. Was she a koorime? No…she was crying normal tears.

Without even looking in their direction, he began to burn them alive. Her face looked familiar. Around her neck he spotted a necklace of black jewels and he turned on the flaming corpses; only slightly regretting that he had killed them so quickly. Obviously they had deserved a slower and more painful death. No matter. He was once again in the presence of the woman he owed his life to. He had only paid back half of his debt.

He knelt down and began untying the ropes that bound her wrists and ankles together. "What is your name." He asked coolly, trying to act like he didn't care if she said anything or not. She just looked up at him with wide eyes and said nothing. She hadn't used her voice in years. Lee and his mate had taken her in, taken care of her and accepted her mute state. But when she had moved out, she'd had a hard time with everything.

Hiei narrowed his eyes at her and scoffed. "Fine don't talk. I prefer the quiet anyway." He hauled her to her feet, but she collapsed quickly. She had no strength because she hadn't eaten since she'd been captured, and they had beaten her for that whole week. Hiei looked her over, trying to figure out why she had just crumpled to the floor like a curtain, and finally noticed the many bruises poking out from beneath her clothing, and the unhealthily skinny form.

He hauled her up again with a grunt and dropped her roughly on his futon. "Stay put." His voice was so deep now, she mused. She could remember when he was only a child, when his voice was deep, yet soft and young. But as she watched him walk into another room, she could see just how much he had grown up. He was short, but he was well built, and quite mature looking. She looked down at her own body and cringed. Almost every inch of skin was bruised.

She dropped her eyes from her arms and legs to the floor. It was the same colour as the walls in the room Amaya and Lee had built for her. She wondered what would happen when they realized she was missing. Would they come to try and find her? Would Hiei kill them if they did? What if Lee's son came? She couldn't let Hiei kill the poor boy.

Hiei walked into his small kitchen with disdain. Those two idiots could not have possibly known of his connection to the woman now sitting on his futon. There was no way. It must have been an absolute fluke. He remembered her immense power over water quite well. He had never seen a demon stronger. So how then, had they overpowered and captured her?

Her throat was dry and she knew attempting to walk to get a drink would only prove to injure her legs even more, so she decided to try something she had not done in years. Bring the water to herself. She closed her eyes and located the closest source of clean water and summoned a small amount of it. It was close so she wouldn't have to wait long.

Hiei would have shouted in surprise at the water extracting itself from the faucet if he had been younger and more foolish maybe, but he knew he was in the presence of a water demon. He followed the string of water into his room and watched as it approached the woman he was sure had to be Botan. "You could have asked for something to drink." He said coldly, breaking her concentration. The water splash to the floor and she winced. She remembered how violent Hiei got when she had touched him when he was younger. Enma only knows what he'd do to her now that she'd spilled water on his floor and futon.

She wanted to apologize, but her voice was still buried deep inside of her, refusing to come to the surface. It was all she could do to whimper pathetically. Now it wasn't that living things didn't cower and whimper pathetically in front of him all the time, but it really did bother the testy fire demon. Especially when he was attempting to be nice to that living thing. He left the room for only a moment and returned with a mug of water in one hand and a rag of cloth in the other.

Botan looked up as he entered the room and half expected him to hand her the rag to clean while he sat and drank the water in front of her. When he made to hand her the mug she didn't move. Hiei scowled when she wouldn't accept the water from him; what was he going to have to do, pry open her mouth and poor it down her throat? Pass it to her through a kiss? What?

She watched his shoulders stiffen and waited for him to do something. "Take the water." He said finally, taking her by surprise. He had decided that he was probably going to have to tell her when to do what and when not to, instead of just gesturing and hoping she figured out what he meant before she starved to death or something. She slowly reached out and wrapped her fingers around the mug; she looked from the water to the annoyed face of the boy she'd been in love with since she first heard his fearful crying.

She took a sip and welcomed the cool liquid as it slid down her dry throat. She tried to summon her voice again, to thank him, but no noise came out. He seemed to understand what she was trying to say however and nodded in her direction before mopping up some of the water on the floor. "I have business tonight. I'll be back tomorrow. Don't leave my house and you'll be fine." He didn't look at her as he spoke, but she smiled at him any way. She had always known in her heart that the demons of the Makai were misjudging the young man in front of her. He did have a heart.

He stood up and walked back into his kitchen, in truth, the only business he had was getting a special surgery. So he could watch over his sister from anywhere, and Botan as well. Part of him had been dying to know what had happened to the blue haired girl after that other demon had carried her off. His mind exploded with another thought. A thought that made his blood run cold and fear grip his heart. She was much older than he was. She probably had a mate that would come and try to save her.

The thought of her in another man's arms sent jealousy spreading throughout his body. He'd just have to be certain to search her mind once he got the jagan eye, and kill her mate. He put some food on the table for her and left quickly. It was all he could do to not turn back and demand that she identify her mate so he could take him out of the way. He could wait to find out. He was patient.

* * *

The night had been hard for Botan. She had discovered the food left out on the table for her, but only ate a small portion of it. Her first meal had to be small. But in the morning she could eat more. Her dreams had been plagued with memories of the things she missed the most. Her mother, her half-brother, the ogres, even Minna.

When morning came and she woke from the dream, she saw Hiei lying unconscious beside her. She didn't scream, or jump out of the bed; she just watched his chest rise and fall softly before she spotted the slightly bloody bandage wrapped around his forehead. She climbed off the bed gently and walked slowly into the kitchen. She didn't want to wake Hiei up, because with a head injury, he should be resting as much as possible.

Through a foggy mind he processed the sound of a plate dropping on to the table. He attempted to sit up, but lost his balance when he realized his bed was empty. He opened his eyes and looked around groggily. Where the hell had that woman gone? She had been here just before he passed out…they didn't take her from him did they? "Fuck!" He groaned and pushed himself out of bed.

Botan had lost her grip on the plate as she'd been thinking about Hiei. She cringed when it hit the table with a loud clank and she just knew she'd woken Hiei up. She heard him moving around and when he swore she rushed in to the room. He was standing up by now, although he looked highly unstable. She walked over to him and pushed him backwards slightly so he fell back on the bed. He looked up at her and relief flooded through his mind. She was still here.

She turned to leave the room, so she could retrieve some breakfast for him but was stopped by his pain filled voice. "Where do you think you're going?" She turned back and smiled at him, "Kitchen." She said softly. Her voice was foreign to her own ears, but it seemed to sooth his worries.

She piled some bread, fruits and vegetables onto a large plate and brought two mugs filled with water. He seemed to be sleeping again when she reached the bed, so she set the plate down on a small side table and sat down on the bed. She brushed his bangs away from the bandage on his forehead, being careful not to touch the now very bloody bandages. She moved to tap him on the shoulder, but thought better of the idea. He might forget she was the one with him, he might attack her if she catches him off guard.

"Hiei." She whispered into his ear, making one of his eyes slide open and turn in her direction. "What?" He asked, annoyed that the woman woken him up again. "Blood." She said simply, pointing to the bandage on his forehead, and he scoffed at her. "Of course there's blood. Old blood." She shook her head, "More blood." She shivered every time she heard her own voice.

He didn't seem to believe her and she frowned as he closed his eyes again. She gently grabbed his wrist and brought his hand up to his forehead and pressed it lightly to the bandage, letting the blood soak through onto his hand. "Shit." He groaned, pulling his wrist away from her, "Go get me some bandages. They're above the sink." She walked out of the room, smiling that she had convinced him.

She returned with the bandages and sat down beside him. When she tried to undo the old bandages he grabbed her wrists tightly. "I'll do it. Go away." She flinched slightly at the tone, but left the room quietly. He obviously didn't want her around. But where was she to go? She had no idea how far she was from her home. And it had already been eight days; nobody was looking for her. She collapsed onto one of the chairs in the kitchen and felt a small tear roll down her face.

She focused on it and caught it before it hit the ground. She stretched it as wide as she could and draped it over her arm like a cloth. She used to be able to actually turn it into a cloth, but she had long since forgotten how. She willed it over to the sink, but it wouldn't move. She watched as it moved on it's own, and became a teardrop shape again. She was so startled that she didn't even hear the footsteps approaching her. "Onna." She yelped and jumped out of the chair.

She stared at Hiei for a moment, missing the amused smirk at first. She was about to leave when his smirk caught her eye. She thought he wanted her to leave and get out of his house, but she was drawn back to him. His ruby red eyes were enchanting; the smirk placed firmly on his soft lips was so tempting. She had never thought that she would be able to get so close to Hiei again. She had dreamt of the moment she could be so close, but remembered that in her dreams he kissed her and whispered sweet nothings to her while they watched a sunset that lasted forever.

"Sorry. I'll go." She murmured, bowing her head and walking towards the door that led outside. He was caught off guard for a moment. Go? Go where? "What?" She didn't turn around; "You said go away." He scowled at her as she kept on walking. He hadn't meant leave the house. He just didn't want her to see the jagan eye until it was completely healed. It was a gruesome mess right now. He moved forward quickly and grabbed her shoulders, stopping her attempt to leave abruptly. "I didn't mean you could leave this house." He said calmly, trying to keep his amusement out of his voice.

She shrugged his hands off her shoulders and reached out to grab the door handle. "Onna, cut that out and go lay down." She froze and turned back to look at him. His stance was quite comical. He reminded her of Amaya the first time she had tried to sneak out to find Him. Left hand on the left hip, right hand pointing at the bedroom, scowl over his lips, feet placed directly below his shoulders. She fought back a giggle and realized her own mother had used that exact pose many times as well. "What ever you say, _mother dearest_." She said as she walked by him.

Hiei was taken aback by her response and twitch a couple of times before shaking his heard. _'Did she just call me MOTHER?' _He followed her into the room. She felt a few tears roll down her face at the memory of her mother and Amaya. She couldn't help but wonder if her mother was watching over her from heaven. She wondered if Amaya was worried…if Lee was still tucking his daughter's in telling them that they shouldn't worry. She felt very lonely all of a sudden. She felt like she was the only person for miles, unable to reach out, unable to call for help.

He watched her curl up on the bed and groaned inwardly. Great, she was crying. He climbed onto the bed behind her and wrapped his arms around her small form. "Don't cry. Just go to sleep." He whispered into her ear, making her shiver as his warm breath tickled the back of her neck. The last thing she remembered before she fell asleep was the gentle thrum of his heartbeat, beating in time with hers.

* * *

"Botan!" She swatted her hand in the direction of the voice. She didn't want to wake up. She wanted to continue sleeping in the arms of her beloved fire demon. It took her only another minute to realize she was alone on the bed. She shot up and looked around the room wildly, "Hiei?!" She spotted him tied to a chair, unconscious. "Botan. Calm down, I came to save you from him." She turned to look at the speaker, "Lee…" She could see Amaya and their son Konan standing behind him.

"He…he's not hurt is he? You didn't hurt him, did you?" She asked as she rushed over to Hiei's unconscious form. "No. I only knocked him out." Lee said calmly. He knew Botan's heart still belonged to that evil little fire demon. "I want to stay." She pleaded with Lee, "Please…I don't want to go…" Amaya was taken aback by the amount of words Botan had used so far. That girl had never once spoken a single word while living under their roof.

Konan looked from his father to the criminal they had tied up. He didn't like the thought of Botan staying here. She was like a sister to him. "Lee. We know she's safe." Botan turned to Amaya and blinked, most people would not exactly call being found sleeping beside _the_ Hiei a very safe place to be. "You told me once that he was not as violent with her…and it doesn't look like she's been hurt."

Lee tapped his fingers against the bed a few times and sighed. "Okay. But Botan, you have to promise to keep in contact. We've been worried sick for eight days." Botan smiled at him and ran at him, locking him in a hug. "Oh thank you Lee!" She squeezed him tightly before tackling Amaya with a hug as well. "I'm just glad you found your voice, dear little Botan." Amaya said happily, returning the fierce hug.

Botan gave Konan a quick hug as well before running over to the chair Hiei was in. She began untying the ropes, and tossed them aside. "Lee would you help me put him back on the bed?" The taller fire demon nodded and helped her carry his unconscious body back to the bed. Lee gave her another quick hug before leaving with his mate and son. Taking her spot beside him, Botan never noticed the smirk resting on Hiei's lips.

* * *

The sun shone through the window brightly, bathing everything in light. Shifting to get the sun out of her eyes, Botan buried her face into the chest of the sleeping body beside her. She drew it closer with her arms and ignored the grunt of protest. Hiei groaned and tried to pry her arms off his body. If she got much closer their skin would melt together. He could feel her breasts rise and fall with her breathing, and it was a very pleasurable feeling to be sure.

"Let go. I have things to do today onna." He tried to pry her arms off of his body, but she refused to let go. He cursed as he felt a familiar energy approaching his home. One of his better associates, Youko Kurama. Botan could feel the approaching energy, but ignored it. She didn't want Hiei to leave. This moment was something she had dreamt of. And nothing short of a spirit world raid would pull her away.

"Botan let go." He hissed, trying to get free. When she still refused to budge he growled, "I won't hesitate to burn you if you don't let go." She flinched and retracted her arms. She crossed them in front of her and rubbed her hands over the place where her scars from the last time he had burnt her resided. Her heart skipped a beat and she tried to get as far away from him as she could without falling off the bed.

He watched her flinch away and rub her arms and felt a twinge of guilt. He hadn't thought she'd react to his threat. He'd almost expected her to scoff and hold on tighter. He reached out to grab her arm but she flinched again and he withdrew his hand. "I have to go." He said quickly, leaving the room before she could flinch again. It hurt him to see her cower away from him. She was the only one who had never been afraid of him before.

He walked out of his house and came face to face with his associate. "Let's go." His silver haired companion rolled his eyes at the not-so-eager looking fire demon. "The job's been put off. I just came to tell you we'd be heading out next week instead. There was…some unexpected interference. Somebody killed the two idiots in charge of negotiations. Hiei." He rolled his red eyes at the fox demon, "They had it coming."

Kurama crossed his arms, "I'm sure they did. But you could have at least waited two days to kill them. And who exactly do you have in there?" He tilted his head towards the house and Hiei twitched slightly, "That is none of your business, nosey kitsune."

Botan could hear the conversation between Hiei and the other demon but her mind didn't process anything that was being said. All she could think about was Hiei's threat. She had thought that maybe he liked her more. She'd thought he was being nicer. But he still didn't like her. She should have figured. She got off the bed quietly and made her way over to the window. She didn't want to force her company upon her beloved fire demon. Obviously he didn't like her very much.

She climbed out the window, landing as softly as she could. She waited to see if he'd heard her before sprinting off into the forest. She welcomed the warm sun on her skin and the cool breeze on her warm body.

Hiei didn't hear her climb out of the bed or jump out the window, and he wouldn't have realized she was gone if Kurama hadn't decided to tease him. "Well, that 'none of my business' is getting away." "I didn't hear anything." The silver haired fox smirked at his younger friend, "Oh, so the blue haired woman _didn't_ just jump out your window then?" Hiei spun around and just barely caught sight of her blue hair as she disappeared into the tree line. He contemplated running after her for a moment, but decided against it. He'd wait until the annoying kitsune in front of him was long gone. He didn't want to look like he cared all that much.

"She'll be back." He said simply, more to reassure himself than Kurama. She wouldn't go far before she turned around. She obviously still liked him, since she had begged that bastard demon that had tied him up to let her stay here. With him. So she'd come back. Right? "Whatever you say. I'll leave you to wait for a _woman_ to come back to you. Never mind how _stubborn_ women are." "Shut up fox." Hiei snarled at his comrade's retreating back. As soon as Kurama was out of sight, Hiei rushed back to his room and looked out the window, trying to spot the troublesome woman he had developed a strange fondness for.

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh

He couldn't even make out her vague figure any more. Damn that woman was fast. He gripped the dull brown curtains tightly and clenched his jaw shut. '_She'll be back.'_ He repeated over and over in his mind for almost half an hour. Realizing he was being pathetic, waiting on a _woman_, one that wasn't even that attractive by most standards, he stormed out the front of his house heading for the closest town. He wasn't going to waste his time waiting for a woman who obviously despised him now. There were plenty of women he could spend time with. And he wouldn't have to worry about them still being in his bed the next morning.

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away

Botan kept running for almost two hours. She had no idea which way she was going or if she would even find somewhere safe to stay the night. All she knew was that Hiei wasn't coming after her, proving her theory that he truly did hate her, and all his recent kindness had just been an act. He was probably out celebrating that she was gone right now. Him and his buddy. She felt her heart aching and a tear slid down her face. He really did hate her, didn't he? Sixteen years now she'd hoped he would grow to at least like her.

I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well

He made his way into a crowded bar and sat at the counter. He knew this particular bar quite well. The owner paid him for protection. So he got everything free. The bartender didn't even ask for his drink order, knowing he always got the same thing. He took a swig of his drink and looked around. Not one of the women in this bar was attractive in the least. But he could change that with enough alcohol. He was determined to forget his blue haired water demon tonight. He'd dwelled on her for far too long anyway.

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

She didn't stop running until the moon was high in the sky and she had reached a small town. It was quiet in the streets as she looked for an inn. She wasn't particularly tired, but she knew it was far too dangerous to be out this late at night. She spotted the inn from down the street, and realized that she had no money as she walked towards it. She was so caught in her thoughts that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Several drinks later Hiei was ready to leave with one of the more attractive women in the bar, though he didn't think she was as beautiful as the blue haired Botan he was so fond of. He led the woman to his house without so much as a second thought.

You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore

Botan barely had time to turn her head when a bulky demon slammed a blunt stick into her head, knocking her unconscious. The last thing she saw was a startled demon in the distance with silver hair she had seen before.

The worst is over now and we can breathe again

An hour later, the dark haired woman Hiei had brought home stormed out of his front door, growling angrily. She could not believe the insult. He had called her Botan. Who the _fuck_ was Botan! It wasn't like she had expected him to keep her around all that long, but he could have at least called her by her _own_ name.

I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away

Botan could see a bright white light. And as a vague figure began to approach her, she felt herself float out of her body. What the hell had happened? She looked down and saw her body lying in a pool of deep, velvety red blood. "Hello Botan." She looked up at the ferry girl from the Rekai but couldn't find the will to speak. "If you'll come this way, Lord Koenma would like to see you personally." She stared at the brown haired spirit before her and tried to figure out how she knew that name. Koenma. It sounded so very familiar.

There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight

Hiei was racing through the forest. Deciding that enough was enough. If Botan wasn't going come crawling back, he'd just have to go and drag her back. No other woman was going to satisfy his need for company now. He kept running, going as fast as he could in his impaired state.

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Botan followed the ferry girl into a portal of swirling purple lights. She looked back one last time and saw the demon that had struck her down had ripped off one of her arms. He disappeared from view just as he sunk his fangs into her bloody and bruised flesh. She blinked and found herself in a beautiful and altogether familiar palace. She took in the family portraits on the walls, as she was led towards an office. The last one she saw had a very familiar little blue haired girl.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough

Hiei picked up on the scent of blood a few miles from the small town Botan had stopped in and swore to himself. _'Shit. If that's hers, I'll never forgive myself.'_ He pushed himself onward, following the smell of blood. He burst into the village about the same time a fat and disgusting demon ripped a leg off of the bloody corpse in front of him. He stalked over to the fat pig demon as it began to devour a second limb and shoved him away so he could see the body.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

When she stepped into the office Botan nearly fainted. Sitting behind the large desk was her half brother. "Koenma?" She said unsure, unable to believe that this could even be real. "Long time no see, sister." Koenma said grimly. He had always hoped that the next time he saw his sister, she would not be dripping spirit blood all over his clean office. But, here she was. Dead and bleeding. A victim of a pig demons cannibalistic hunger.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough

Hiei stumbled back in disgust. There was so much blood. Her hair was stained and matted together, her eyes were open and glossy, lifeless. She was missing two limbs, and blood was still oozing out of her. He threw his hand over his mouth and ran away as quickly as he could. He was too disgusted to even kill the bastard demon that was eating the woman he'd become so fond of. He felt the bile rise in his throat and launched himself towards a bush, vomiting until his stomach was void of everything.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

"Botan…I want you to be a ferry girl." Koenma said strictly. He would not even consider sending his sister to hell, and he couldn't let her into heaven if she didn't do community service for a century or so. Botan stared at her half brother for a minute before shaking her head. "No. I can't…I won't. I just want to go and rest in peace…Brother please?" Koenma tapped his fingers on his desk nervously; "I can't let you rest yet. Your record isn't clean. You'll go straight to hell."

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone

"Can you at least make me forget?" She asked softly, knowing there was only one way she'd get to rest in peace. Koenma nodded and hit a button on his desk, calling in an ogre. "How much do you want to forget?" He asked sympathetically. He had just witnessed her death on the screen in front of his desk. "The last thing I want to remember is the day before I first found Hiei." She murmured softly. It made her heart ache to even think about forgetting Hiei. But she had to do what she had to do. "Of course. George, take her to get her memory erased."

You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore

Hiei made it home several hours later, still vomiting every now and then as he recalled the amount of blood that was still pouring out of her body, even after her heart had stopped. He saw Youko standing at his front door, but just walked right by his associate. He didn't want to talk to the annoying kitsune. Not right now. Kurama watched his short friend lurch through his door, green in the face, "You should have just gone after her." He said smoothly. He hadn't attempted to save the girl from the pig demon because he knew the first blow had killed her. "I don't know what you're talking about baka. I drank too much." Kurama walked off, shaking his head slightly. His silver hair swayed behind him, "What ever you say Hiei."

* * *

Botan stepped out of the office, a whole new set of memories swimming through her dazed mind. She grinned happily at everyone she passed by on her way back to her brother's office. For the first time in many years, she couldn't feel the cloud of despair that had swamped her heart. All she could feel was joy for being able to work so close to her little brother.

* * *

Hiei didn't bother leaving his house for a few days. He had never felt so disgusted with himself and the majority of the demons he worked around.

* * *

Ta-Da. Chapter number four. The lateness is made up for by the length. This puppy is almost nine pages long!

I realized, as I re-read chapter three, that I made Hiei the wrong age. He was supposed to be eight, not seven. My bad. I'll repost the one later, probably.

Sorry this one took so long. I couldn't decide what song to use, or how to make it go. I ended up with one sad chapter.


	5. Years go on

Chapter Five: Years go on

-

--

-

One can only grieve for so long before it becomes too much. And when you don't know how to grieve, it becomes too much too quick. A mind in its best state can handle only so much tragedy. The nerves can only know so much pain, before they burn out. Even the most wicked of souls can only be stretched so far before they break. Even the most tainted heart can find the will to ache.

When I woke up this morning  
Wiped the sleep from my eyes

Not knowing your own breaking point can lead you to push yourself too far and risk death. Hiei had discovered this in two and a half years. He swore he hadn't cared about what had happened, even as he grew older and learned to tell himself the truth. Though his dreams were always plagued by visions of the demon he wished he had murdered, Hiei was still a stubborn man. His closest of associates never knew why he moaned a woman's name in his sleep.

Found a new day dawning  
And suddenly I realize

As the fire demon learned to grieve in secret he taught others not to grieve in his presence. His once heartless ways only doubled in cruelty and severity. No longer would he deal any soul a quick death. No longer would he cut his fun short to hear the end of incessant crying. Word had spread quickly throughout the Makai that Hiei, the ever calm but volatile man, had lost his mind completely. So when he began recruiting for an attack on Rekai, the demon population wasn't surprised.

You're gone

The eighteen-year-old Hiei stalked into a bar, his deadly aura filling the enclosed space so tightly that several demons scrambled out into the sun. The air was so warm on this particular day that most demons that had left their houses were barely clothed at all. And yet the feisty and deranged fire demon was garbed in his full black ensemble. Not a drop of sweat clung to his body, not an ounce of discomfort showed upon his hard face.

Tell me I was dreaming  
That you didn't leave me here to cry

His eyes, once a beautiful ruby red, now dark as coagulated blood, swept across the bar and stopped upon a head of silver hair that he thought he knew. With precise and deathly quiet steps he walked in a straight line, never taking his unblinking eyes off of his target. He had been searching for months for this old associate of his. Many of those whom he had interrogated had insisted that Youko Kurama was dead. But that man at the bar had to be him.

You didn't say you don't love me anymore  
And it was just my imagination telling lies

He grabbed his targets shoulder and spun the lithe body around. He came face to face with a disgruntled woman. "Just because you think you're a big shot doesn't mean you can interrupt my thinking." She growled bitterly at him, his hand recoiled in disgust. It had to be true then. Youko Kurama had died. Not many demons had such a shade of hair like this, and he had now confronted every single one. He narrowed his eyes and stalked out of the bar, too aggravated to murder the ranting female bitch in the bar. A scowl set itself firmly upon his lips; he was now down one good man.

Tell me that you didn't say goodbye

In a moment of weakness, very rare for the controlling fire youkai, he amused the thought that the woman's hair had shone a familiar blue. Such a thought drew a detailed picture inside his mind of the disgusting pig demon devouring an oozing limb. The passerby's on the street saw the menacing glint of aggravation for only a moment before several buildings caught fire behind the black-clad mass murderer. The temperatures climbed around him, and still no sweat graced his hard face, not even one ounce of regret passed his face as a child caught fire.

I'm in a state of confusion  
I hope things aren't what they seem

Death has a funny affect on those who know the enjoyment of murder. A death is permitted and accepted only when hand picked and any other time must not occur. Watching blood pour from a body without a beating heart had intrigued Hiei beyond belief once he had surpassed the illness of it all. He was obsessed with seeing it again, but no matter whom he killed, man, woman or child; he could not achieve the desired effect.

If this is really happening  
Just let me go back to dream

With a jerky twitch of his shoulder, the remainder of the town behind him burst into open flames, screams of pain and fear lulling his senses back to sleep; allowing his mind to rest again without the thoughts of the blue haired beauty he longed to see again. Little did he know he'd see her much sooner than he expected.

You're home

He wandered through the many forests of the Makai, with his jagan open and searching for a strong demon he could persuade into his ranks. He was brought to a rather familiar area in the woods, and he recalled that this was where the blue haired girl, he dare not say her name and fuel the memories, had kissed his cheek and stood against the last of her family to protect him.

Tell me I was dreaming  
That you didn't leave me here to cry

He recalled that it had been his pride, eight years later that had sent the blue haired girl to her death. His pride and one empty threat. Every night he slept in that bed he recalled the way she had flinched away struck by fear. With a sick smirk he convinced himself that he had wanted her gone, since she obviously wasn't going to have sex with him.

You didn't say you don't love me anymore  
And it was just my imagination telling lies

He had a knack for chasing away the things that loved him. He had scared his sister so bad last year she had gone into hiding. The old baker and the blue haired water demon had already died because of him.

Tell me that you didn't say goodbye

The bright orange sun set into the mountains, spreading its warm glow over everything. As Hiei jumped into a tree to rest for a while various creatures settled into their nests, females by their young, and males by their mates. His darkened eyes slid closed slowly, and vaguely he could almost feel the weight of a woman pressed against his arms and chest.

Tell me I was dreaming  
That you didn't leave me here to cry

Demon's, unlike spirits, don't have a place that they can go to and have their memories wiped clean of unpleasant things. Even if they had such a place, Hiei would not have gone; no matter how agonizing and aggravating, he was stubborn enough to suffer through it without aide. And for years, suffer he did. For he could almost feel the presence of his late blue haired water demon, but he could not reach out and touch her. He could almost hear her voice as she had said things to him, which others would have died for. But her sweet voice was little more than a whisper.

You didn't say you don't love me anymore  
And it was just my imagination telling lies

One can only feel so much of one thing before the mind closes off to it, pain, disappointment, hurt. After years of living stubbornly with his pain, Hiei's mind purged itself of the memories, thrusting them into the darkest of recesses, into places where they would lay dormant until next he saw the girl he long obsessed over.

Tell me that you didn't say goodbye

* * *

Rekai is a generally quiet place as far as fighting goes. Koenma was however, very fearful of an attack by demons. He had picked up on the rumors of a deranged fire demon's campaign. His spy had not told him that the deranged fire demon was Hiei, and perhaps that had led the careful prince to be too light with security. For it had not even occurred to him that his main foe would require a way to get into the Rekai. A hostage.

The ferry girls were trained to defend themselves, and could be quite considerable fighters in a pinch. Able to tap into the power of Rekai should the situation arise, a well-trained ferry girl could be a decent opponent to any demon. Koenma was therefore completely devastated by the kidnapping of his beloved older sister.

Not more than a day ago they had been having lunch in the break area, enjoying the lovely egg salad sandwiches that one could only find in heaven, laughing over a joke one of the ogres had told them. His mind didn't want to register that she had been snatched into a black van as they walked out of the building last night. He slammed his fists hard against his desk. "Damn those bloody demons!" He shouted, clenching his eyes shut. How could he have let them get away with that!

There was a soft knock on the door before it flew open. He opened his eyes to glare at the one who would dare disturb his alone time. One crying ferry girl and four large bodyguard ogres holding a struggling demon met his angry glare. "Koenma sir! This demon attempted to kidnap Ayame!" The crying ferry girl ran over to Koenma and threw her arms around him, "He said I wasn't as pretty as the blue haired one but I'd sell for a high price! He took Botan!" She wailed into the prince's shoulder.

Koenma snapped his fingers and the ogres forced the demon to his knees and pulled his head back, rendering him helpless to escape. "You are the one who kidnapped my sister?" Koenma asked menacingly, making the demon quiver ever so slightly. "The blue haired bitch?" The demon spat out, knowing he was going to jail either way, so he might as well piss off the prince of hell. "Ogre." Koenma said gravely, "Teach him respect for the royal family." The ogre to the left of the demon smirked and faced the foul-mouthed captive and slugged him in the face.

"Don't you call miss Botan that." "Now escort Ayame to her room ogre. I think she needs a rest." The ogre nodded and quietly led the quivering ferry girl out of the large office. "Now demon, don't make me ask you twice." Koenma's eyes flashed dangerously, causing the demon to shiver in fear. This was going to get ugly.

* * *

The moon in the Makai sky glowed an ominous orange, casting eerie light upon everything within its reach. For the terrified demons running for their lives it only set the perfect mood to die. They had tried to reason with the demon that had hired them, but he was beyond reasoning. Pure fury raged through his veins in lieu of blood, the fire of hell consumed his dark eyes and his rationality was long gone. He wanted these clumsy and sloppy morons dead.

His will to see them die was greater than their wills to live, or so it seemed. His dark form swallowed the two horrified demons; his sword embraced them and led them to a swift demise. He walked away from the bleeding corpses but not before wiping his sword clean on the clothes the demons had been wearing. He placed his sword into its hilt and closed his red eyes calmly; this day had been a large disappointment.

He had invested a large sum into those fools he had just killed. And they could not do something so simple as bring him a ferry girl. He was down several thousand dollars and his portal into the Rekai for his take over had gotten away. He jumped swiftly into a tall tree and settled in for the night. He was sure that he'd be able to find the ferry girl in the slave ring as early as tomorrow. He had instructed them to get a pretty one. He hoped they at least did that right.

* * *

It was all dark, and she was terrified. Not two minutes ago she and her brother had been leaving the office building in Rekai. Then that black van had screeched around the corner. Those horrible demons had thrown a cloth tightly around her head and thrown her into a corner. If this had been another simulation like the one's she'd been put through during her training, she'd be beating up those demons right now. But this wasn't training, and those days of self defense classes felt so long ago. She heard something shift behind her, then everything became even darker and she felt unconsciousness take over her mind.

She awoke on a cold cement floor, what she presumed could have been only an hour later. She could see the moon through a bared window. She stood up and glanced around the dungeon like room. There wasn't a door. She walked towards the open part of the wall and glanced out into the hallway. There was only one scrawny guard. She took a deep breath and stepped out into the hall. This was it; she could do it!

The guard spotted her and stalked over, "Back in the cell bitch. You'll be delivered to your buyer soon enough." He placed his hand on her shoulder and she grabbed his wrist tightly. "Like hell I will!" She growled, throwing him over her shoulder and to the ground. She kicked a nerve in his neck so he would be rendered motionless.

She took off down the hallway, summoning her Rekai bat into her hands. She wouldn't be a victim. She had to get back to her brother. She ran through several hallways, knocking out three more demons, until she found the way out. Without even a thought as to the danger outside, she bolted for the forest line and pushed herself as fast as she could go.

* * *

The dawn broke early in the Makai. As light was just beginning to creep over the quiet plane, many demons were already out searching the forest. The local slave trader had heard of a woman that had escaped her captors the night before, and he had sent out every one of his men to fetch the woman.

She was asleep when they found her; the large bulky demons scooped her up and ran back towards the slave compound. They were sure to get a bonus for finding her. She was a pretty one. The boss inspected her as she slept fitfully in the arms of one of his lackeys. She would fetch a high price indeed. Rekai women always did.

* * *

Botan woke up to the sound of a girl crying in pain. She looked around for the source of the sound and noticed that she was no longer in the forest, but was not in the same building from the day before either. She saw a small girl with long red hair curled up in a ball not two feet away from where she was.

Botan crawled over to the crying girl and pulled her into a hug. "Shhh…it's okay." She whispered. She didn't know if it would be okay, but she remembered how she'd longed to hear that when she was young. When she cried because Enma had beat on her. The young girl quivered in her arms before launching her skinny arms around the blue haired woman. "N-no it won't! They're going to sell us to the bad people!" The girl's voice was strained, but Botan felt that had this been any other circumstance, it would have reminded her of the bells of heaven.

"Not if we get out of here first." She tried to stand up, so she could get a better look around but felt her left leg snap under the pressure. She looked down at her leg and realized for the first time that it was broken. She looked over the red haired girl carefully and noticed that her left leg was broken as well. "They did that so we couldn't escape." Botan looked into the sad crystal blue eyes of the little girl and swallowed her fear; her need to cry at the hopelessness of the situation. "Then we'll just have to fix that, now won't we?"

She leant over the young girl's leg and concentrated her white magic. She tapped into the Rekai reserves of spirit energy and healed the girl's leg and started on her own. Her leg was almost healed when a guard stormed into the room. The blue haired ferry girl jumped up, hoping her leg would hold as the guard stalked towards her menacingly. "You Rekai girls never quit. Th' boss figured you'd heal yourself and go. Didn't think you'd heal th' girl tho'." Botan narrowed her eyes at the demon. "No ferry girl would leave behind a child."

She summoned her bat and lunged at the demon, catching him in the side of the head. As he slumped to the floor Botan helped her small cellmate stand up. "Come on. We have to get out of here." She led the red haired, starry-eyed girl into the corridor and pulled her along until she spotted a window. Her training flickered on in her mind and she calculated that she would never make it to the ground floor. They'd have to go through the window.

She summoned her oar to replace her bat, and turned to her little escape partner; "We're going to have to fly away from here okay?" She say fear flicker through the young girl's eyes, "I don't like heights…I'm a-scared of flying…" Botan bit her lip and grabbed the girl's hand gently, "Well, this is our safest way out…But I promise you, the second I find a place to land, we'll started walking. But we have to fly a little bit. I promise I won't let a thing happen to you though."

She picked up the terrified girl and climbed onto the windowsill. She took a deep breath and climbed onto her oar, the girl still curled into her chest and heard many footsteps approaching. She sped off as fast as she could and headed for a place she remembered from a dream. She knew she'd be safe there until she could contact her brother.

The sun had set by the time she arrived at the small, out of the way cabin. It matched her dream perfectly. As she knew it would. Koenma had told her many times that her dreams were memories of the past she had asked him to suppress. Her memories had not been suppressed well though.

She climbed off the oar, making sure not to stir the now sleeping girl in her arms. As she made her way to the door she realized that she had never asked the girls name, nor given her own. Not two feet from the door she felt a presence behind her. She spun around, fearing the worst. The man appeared to be in shock. His red eyes were open wide, his mouth was open slightly and he had dropped a dead boar on the ground upon seeing her face.

Hiei felt his chest constrict. That face. That hair. That body. He dropped his dinner in surprise and couldn't find words to speak. "I…I'm sorry…this is your house, isn't it?" Botan asked softly, she could hardly see straight and hoped so much that this demon would be generous enough to give her a floor to sleep on. "C-could we maybe trouble you for a place to rest? I swear we won't be a bother…I just…can't keep going anymore…" She felt her eyes slide shut and her body rush towards the ground before everything became blank.

Hiei rushed forward and caught the blue haired woman with the child in her arms before she could hit the ground. He brought them into the house and placed them on his bed. He threw the boar into the kitchen and went back to watch over the sleeping woman and child. He had to be wrong; the woman couldn't be that one he'd watched be eaten. Unless she'd been made into a ferry girl, that would be impossible. He reached out and gently traced the shape of her face. He closed his eyes and probed her dreams with his jagan eye. He knew this was the best and easiest way to find out whom the woman was.

He watched her dream of memories they had shared. He pulled away and backed up until he hit the wall. He slid down to the floor and grabbed his face with his hands. That woman was her. His heart beat painfully against his chest. She was the one he had long ago realized that he had loved. But she hadn't seemed to recognize him. She had to of the Rekai now, they'd probably wiped her memory clean of him. He could have a whole new chance at her.

The young girl opened her blue eyes and saw the fire demon shaking slightly on the floor. She looked around for Botan and felt calm as she realized the blue haired woman that had rescued her was only asleep. Climbing off the bed, the girl made her way over to the fire demon. "Mister?" She said tentatively, not knowing whether the man could be trusted or not.

Hiei jumped as he heard the sound of the child's voice and looked up quickly. "Are you her daughter?" It was the only thing his mind registered. He had to make sure, he had to know. "No. But she saved my life. She rescued me. And I don't even know her name." She sat down in front of the shaken fire demon and smiled at him. "Do you know her?" She asked excitedly, now that she knew the man wasn't about to move she felt at ease.

"She saved my life many times. I owe a lot to that water demon." His gruff voice filled the room and the girl giggled at the happiness in his voice. "She's a ferry girl. She used her magic to make me all better." She pointed to her left leg, "They broke it, but she fixed it." Hiei nodded. "I see. Botan has become quite skilled." He absorbed the information the child was giving him.

His blue haired water demoness was now a ferry girl of the Rekai. Which meant she was obviously the one the demons he had hired had let escape. Funny though, he couldn't for the life of him right now remember even one single reason why he had been bent on destroying Rekai.

* * *

Koenma stalked down the hallway, a legion of strong ogres flanking behind him. That demon had lasted just long enough to tell him that his sister had escaped her kidnappers, only to wind up in a slave auction compound. He summoned a portal to take him to the exact coordinates of the compound. It was about time that he busted the place anyway. He'd over looked it for more important matters for far too long now.

The glowing portal swallowed him body and the next thing he knew he was standing at the front gate of a very busy building. He motioned for the ogre on his left to break the door down and the walked in. The boss had been talking to the employee that had been attacked by the blue haired woman when the door crashed down.

"Everybody freeze! You are all going to be taken to Rekai." One of the ogres shouted as the rest of the specially trained unit of ogres locked down the building. Koenma stalked over to the boss, who looked befuddled. "I believe you have my sister." He said dangerously. The boss stared at the prince of hell for a moment and licked his lips. "Well?"

"I _had_ a Rekai girl here. But she busted out. And do you have a warrant?" Koenma scoffed at the demon. He, the prince of hell, wrote up the warrants to search places. He didn't need one. "I write search warrants. Now you'll tell me where my sister is or I'll kill you." The boss glowered at Koenma, "I told you. She busted outta here and took one of my own slaves with her."

After all the demons in the building, as well as the slaves, had been taken to the Rekai Koenma walked outside and shouted in anger. Yes he was glad his sister had gotten away, but he couldn't believe she had managed it so quick. He wanted to hold his sister. "Damnit Botan, I will find you. I promise!" He muttered to himself as he disappeared into the portal back to Rekai.

* * *

Botan awoke to find herself alone in the bed and the room. She got up quietly and walked towards the sound of voices in the kitchen. "Mister, don't you have any vegetables?" She almost didn't recognize the voice, but as she rounded the corner and saw the dark haired demon handing some large carrots to the little red haired girl she had still not introduced herself to, she remembered what had happened.

And she had been right; the child's voice did remind her of the bells of heaven when she wasn't crying. Hiei looked up and his heart skipped a beat when he saw Botan smiling. "Thank you. You're very kind to have let us rest here." She said softly, knowing that a lot of demons would have never done so. Hiei swallowed hard and nodded. "I'm just paying off my debt. You probably don't remember, but I owe you my life."

Botan tilted her head to the side in surprise. "I'm sorry I don't recall, but thank you anyway. It was still very kind of you." "Botan?" She felt a tug on her tattered shirt and looked down, "How do you know my name?" She was sure she had not told the young girl her name. "Mister Hiei told me." Botan blinked at the mention of his name. Hiei. It made her heart flutter with joy and sadness at the same time. "My name is Kiri."

"Well Kiri, how is your leg?" She could not have been happier if she had run into her brother before she had passed out. Kiri was smiling and walking around, Hiei had allowed them to stay and rest, nothing could go wrong. For the first time in days she felt safe. "My leg is all better, thanks to you." Kiri chirped happily before returning to the carrots she had been rinsing off in the sink.

Hiei felt his heart leap with joy every time Botan smiled. He had never once felt this way around another. Not even his sister. His sister never smiled at him because she never knew he watched over her. "Botan…can I have a word with you?" As his voice reached her she began to blush. She remembered his voice from her dreams, and some of her dreams had been quite inappropriate for her station in Rekai. "O-okay." She smiled and followed him into the bedroom.

He turned around and let his red eyes look over her body. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. "Stay with me." He said softly. She blushed at his words and gasped. "I can't…I have to go back to the Rekai…I…" She stuttered as he came closer and grasped her hand.

You say you wanna see the city lights  
Cause they shine so bright and they're calling you oh

"You're safer here with me than you will ever be in Rekai." He protested, his deep red eyes begging with her to stay by him. She placed her other hand on top of his and bit her lip. His eyes alone made her want to forget her responsibilities, but she couldn't. "I can't stay…I barely know you and I have too many responsibilities to leave the Rekai." With all her heart she pleaded for him to understand.

Before you go you need to know  
I won't stand in your way but I want you to stay

He stayed silent. He knew it would only be selfish to push this topic. Years of miserable solitude had worn him down and now he had his chance to escape. He wouldn't have to be alone anymore. "Just for a while. Just stay for a while." He tightened his grip on her hand softly. "One week is all I can spare. I can't be missing for even one day longer." She knew the human world would soon discover the absence of death in Japan. And when they did, all hell would break loose.

I remember those summer nights  
When I held you tight

He felt like he was being cheated out of the life he'd wanted since the first time he'd heard the story of the girl that had saved him. He drew her into his arms and buried his face into her neck. She didn't know what to say or do as his arms enveloped her. Just as she placed her arms around him in return the heard the soft footsteps of young Kiri. Neither moved to part from the intimate position until they heard Kiri gasp.

"Are you two lovers?" She asked smartly as both adults stepped away from each other blushing. "No Kiri…" Botan started weakly, she had no excuse that she could use. He had after all just asked her to be his lover in a way, hadn't he? "We're just old friends." Hiei finished lamely, his heart swelling with disappointment. He had just one week to convince the beautiful blue haired woman that she belonged with him, not in the Rekai.

And it felt so right

Dinner went by quietly, and through the whole event Kiri could not have felt more like she had interrupted something between the two. Botan kept her eyes on the plate of food in front of her, pretending not to notice the looks that Hiei was giving her. "If you leave the dishes in the sink, I will clean them in the morning for you Hiei." Botan said quietly, the sun had set only an hour ago, and yet it was dark inside the house. There was few candles lit, making the patches of light far apart.

Hiei nodded quickly and gathered the dishes and placed them into the sink. He turned back to the table and noted that Kiri was resting her head on her arms over the table. He walked over and picked her up gently and walked into the small greeting room of his home. He had a small couch, but it would be more than big enough for the little girl. Botan watched him lay the sleeping child on the couch and smiled softly.

I thought what we had would never end  
And now you're leavin'

She walked to the bedroom, knowing that he was following her. As she walked through the open door into the room she had dreamt of many times before she felt something in pants pocket move. Startled she dug around in her pocket and pulled out a small, damaged Rekai communicator. As she flipped it open to reveal her stressed out brother Hiei walked into the bedroom behind her.

_"Botan! Where are you?"_ She smiled at her brother and sighed happily. "I'm sorry I never contacted you Koenma. I forgot all about my communicator. Don't worry, I'll be home in a week. Tell Enma that I broke my leg, that should make him happy." She could feel Hiei's eyes on her as she comforted her poor, frazzled little brother. _"But where are you and how will I know you'll be safe for a week?"_ Botan smiled and ran a finger over the screen lightly. "Oh you worry too much brother. I'm a big girl I can handle myself. And besides…There's a sweet man whom has given me a place to stay until I have my strength back."

Koenma didn't look too convinced, but he knew his big sister was right. She could indeed take care of herself. He had made sure her training was very thorough. _"His name is Hiei, isn't it?" _Botan nodded to her brother and he sighed in a less than happy way. _"Very well…you can stay there for two weeks at the longest. While I am not a fan of his recent deeds, our files clearly state he's no threat to you. I'll have Hinageshi cover for you."_ She was quite taken aback by her brother's offer, but who was she to refuse time off? "Alright brother. I'll see you in two weeks." _"Don't fall too hard for him Botan."_ Was the last thing Koenma said before cutting off the line between them.

Baby think it over  
Think it over before you walk away

Botan placed the communicator on a short table near the bed and turned to face the man behind her. "My brother is allowing me two weeks here, only because you are who you are." She took a step toward the silent dark haired demon and sighed, "You must have been someone important for him to do so." She continued to approach him until they were barely an inch apart. "Thank you." She whispered softly, leaning down and kissing his cheek.

When Hiei realized what she was going to do, he prepared himself. If he played this out just right, perhaps he could indeed have her. He slowly placed his arms around her waist, and pulled his face away from hers to take in her expression. He wanted to make sure she wouldn't be scared if he proceeded with his plan.

Baby think it over

She had an inkling about what he was going to do next, and she did nothing to stop him as he leant in close to her face and captured her lips. He closed his eyes in ecstasy as he felt her soft lips pushing against his. He leaned in closer and pressed his lips harder against hers, moving them ever so slightly, trying to draw her further into his kiss. Botan closed her eyes the second their lips came in contact and felt something tugging at the edge of her mind.

She slowly brought her arms to his neck so she could hold him closer. This moment, this feeling, felt like she was living out her oldest dream. His soft tongue caressed her bottom lip and she shivered in delight. Her lips parted slightly and he found his way onto her moist cavern. His body felt like it was on fire and he clutched the back of her shirt with one hand as he reached behind himself with the other to push the door closed.

Think it over before you turn the page  
I want you to stay

They began to move slowly toward the bed, their lips never parting, their tongues still dancing. She felt the bed make contact with the back of her knees and she sat down, leaving the fire demon to tower over her. He slowly pushed her back onto the bed, until he was lying on top of her. He traced his arms up her sides as he parted for breath, tracing her delicate arms with his fingertips until he laced his hands with hers.

His mind hazed over, oh such a feeling like this he had longed for, for many years. She opened her eyes and looked up at the panting fire demon above her. He was so beautiful in the waning light of the small candle beside the bed. Their eyes connected and she sighed happily. She had never been in such close proximity to a man, as far as she could recall at least. He lowered his face to hers again, a smirk lingering on his lips as he began to trail kisses across her jaw.

She moaned softly, her own mind hazing over at a steady pace as he continued to press his soft, dry lips to her face. He responded to her moan with one of his own as she lifted her body against his. "Oh Botan…" He whispered to her before running his tongue along the sensitive outer shell of her ear. "I've wanted you for so long." He pressed his lower half against her tightly, raising their hands above her head to rest against the cool blankets slowly.

You say you're goin' to be a star  
But to me you are and I never would ask you to change

He began moving his kisses down her neck, moving his body against her gently, both completely lost in the moment. He unhooked his right hand from hers and drew back down to explore her body. He was just beginning to move it under her shirt when there was tiny knock at the door. "Yes?" He called out, knowing that had Botan attempted to do so, it would have made Kiri curious. He knew it was Kiri, he could sense her. "I had a nightmare." Came the child's muffled response.

Hiei groaned and climbed off of Botan, allowing her to go open the door and comfort the child. "Botan, can I sleep with you?" Hiei felt his heart sink at the question he'd just known the girl would ask. Botan threw an apologetic look at Hiei before picking the child up, "Of course you can." She carried Kiri over to the bed. The disappointed and now sexually frustrated fire demon made to leave the room, figuring it would be best if he slept on the couch.

I really want you to chase your dreams  
But the pain it leaves is just so hard on me

Botan watched Hiei leave sadly before lying down on the bed beside Kiri. In the morning she would straighten things out with Hiei. While she had really enjoyed his actions, she remained unsure about doing such activities with the beautiful fire demon. The outcome would only break both their hearts.

I remember those summer nights  
When I held you tight  
And it felt so right

The sun rose slowly into the sky, its light shining dimly through the clouds, resting upon Botan's eyes. She slowly opened her amethyst eyes and became aware of a light pressure across her waist. She heard Kiri giggle and looked at the red haired child. "Mister Hiei had a nightmare too." She whispered, making Botan bite her lip to keep from giggling as well. She could feel the warm, even breaths of Hiei on her neck, and let her head sink into the pillow again. "So it seems. We'll let him sleep." She carefully slid out of his hold and led Kiri into the kitchen. She had dishes she had promised to wash.

She started to pour water into the sink, and Kiri watched her from the door to the kitchen. "Yesterday, mister Hiei said you were a water demon. Can you show me a trick?" Botan turned to the child with a smile and sighed. "I haven't tried to control water in many years. But I could give it a shot."

I thought what we had would never end

Closing her eyes, Botan concentrated on the sound of the water, and the sound of her blood rushing through her veins. She matched the rhythm of the two and drew her hand out in front of her, She opened her eyes and began to lift the water from the sink, capturing it between her hands, floating in a perfect orb. Kiri clapped and rushed over, "Can I touch it?" She asked enthusiastically, she had never been so amazed in her life.

Botan nodded and lowered the orb of clear blue water so that Kiri could reach it. The red haired girl squealed in delight as she ran her fingers over the smooth water. "You are so cool!" Botan grinned and remembered a trick she had once taught herself. She summoned a mental image of a beautiful baby boy and urged the water to mold into him.

She positioned the water baby in her arms as she would a normal baby and prompted it to cry. Kiri stared at it in shock and reached out to touch the water baby. "He looks so real. How do you do that?" The water baby smiled and wrapped his small, wet hand around one of Kiri's fingers. Botan smiled at the creation in her arms and sighed happily before responding. "When I was little…I would miss Hiei so much that I let my heart show me how to make a duplicate." She didn't know how or why she remembered this, but it was all she could think about right now.

And now you're leavin'

Hiei awoke in the bed alone and sat upright quickly. He didn't see a trace of either his blue haired water demon or the red haired child. He felt his heart beat quicken and he jumped out of bed. He couldn't have dreamt all that up. He rushed to the living room and bathroom, but found them empty. He was just about to swear when he heard an angelic voice in his kitchen.

He walked towards the last room in his house and heard a small infant crying. Curious he picked up his pace and walked into the kitchen just as Botan was answering Kiri's question. "When I was little…I would miss Hiei so much that I let my heart show me how to make a duplicate." He stared at the baby comprised of water in Botan's arms and felt his heart jump into his throat. "I can make other moving figures too." Botan added, setting the water onto the table so she could shape it with both hands.

Hiei watched as she made a womanly figure out of the water, and prodded it to sing an old lullaby he had never heard before. _"Little child close those eyes and dream a dream so sweet. One day your prince will come."_ Botan gathered the watery figure into her hands and placed it into the sink so she could continue with the dishes. Kiri noticed Hiei standing in the doorway and grinned at the fire demon. "Isn't Botan amazing?" She asked him excitedly, making the smallest of smiles grace his face as he nodded. "That she is."

Baby think it over  
Think it over before you walk away

After the dishes had been done, Kiri had asked Hiei to take her outside to play. He had tried to refuse, but Botan had told him it would be fun, and she would make lunch for them if he did.

Baby think it over  
Think it over before you turn the page  
I want you to stay

Botan hummed a popular ningen tune to herself as she took three clean plates out of the sink to place the food on. Outside she could see snow falling from the sky. It seemed that it was much later in the year here in the Makai. It only snowed two and a half weeks each year in the Makai. And since this was the first snowfall she had witnessed, she could tell that there was only a week and a half till the Makai version of Christmas. It was a time when demons would keep the peace, and when most found their life mates.

She heard the front door open, and twirled around to greet Hiei and Kiri as she heard footsteps approach the kitchen. Her lavender eyes did not fall upon the short fire demon and small red haired child however; they fell upon three bulky demons. Three demons with a malicious look in their eyes. "A-are you friends of Hiei?" She asked nervously, terrified of what might happen. The tallest of the three grinned at her, exploring her body with his eyes. "You could say that."

Botan reached behind her and twisted the sink tap onto full blast and threw the water up as a shield in front of her. "Hiei's not here, so you can just leave." She watched them for a moment, the tallest chuckling at her. "A water demon eh? Fire demons don't usually go for your type." He reached out to touch the barrier of water but felt cold steel pressed against his neck before he came within an inch of it. "Don't touch her baka." Hiei hissed angrily. He recognized the idiot demon unfortunately. This was his general. He had to get rid of him before he leaked the now obsolete plan to Botan and made her hate him.

"Hey chillax man. I was just checking out your bitch. I wasn't gonna touch her." Hiei narrowed his eyes at the stupid demon and growled, "You'll follow me if you value your life. Kiri stay here." He led his three lackeys outside and deep into the forest so that neither Kiri nor Botan would hear him. "One of you is going to tell the rest of my army that I have withdrawn my interest from attacking the Rekai." The demons gawked at him, "And what about the other two of us?" The tallest asked stupidly.

"The other two will die. Starting with you Kaijou. For insulting my woman." He swiftly killed the tallest demon, Kaijou, and the fat one beside him. "Now Terua, don't you forget to send out my message. Any demon who approaches my door will die." Hiei left his shivering underling in the forest, heading back to his home. He had to make sure that Botan was all right and Kiri was not too afraid. He never even stopped to ponder the weakness that the woman and child brought out in him.

Stay till the morning comes  
I wanna change your mind

Botan drew the water back into the sink as Hiei left, the three strange demons following him. She sat Kiri at the table after she turned off the water and handed her a plate of food. "Here, eat up. I'll go meet Hiei at the door and see what that was all about." She left the kitchen quickly and went to wait at the front door as she told Kiri she was going to do. It was only a couple of minutes before she saw him emerge from the tree line.

Hiei approached her and smirked, "Kaijou sends his apologies. You will not have to worry about any other demons approaching this house." She felt her heart beat in her chest rapidly, "Th-thank you Hiei." She followed him into the house; "Your lunch is on the counter." She walked into the kitchen and sat at the table not eating.

One last chance for you to see  
What you're leaving behind

For three days Hiei noticed that Botan had become distant. She still laughed and showed off her water tricks to Kiri, but he could tell something was wrong. It didn't even occur to him that as a ferry girl, she might feel that he had murdered two demons. She sat on the small couch, watching Kiri draw on a piece of paper on the wooden floor, not blinking. She could feel something tugging at her mind.

She knew what Hiei had begun to think was upsetting her, and she wished she could tell him it wasn't his fault, but he would always leave the room looking ashamed if she tried to speak to him.

I remember those summer nights  
When I held you tight

What was bothering her was the fast approaching holiday. It was a mating time of sorts. Sure demons mated all year round, but this one time of the year led to the most mating rituals. She felt drawn to Hiei, because she herself was a demon. And it was obvious that he had chosen her, and on some level, she had chosen him as well.

Hiei walked into the room determined to confront Botan this time. "Can I talk with you?" He asked stiffly, gesturing to the bedroom, away from Kiri's ears. They didn't need Kiri to think something was wrong. Botan nodded and stood up, following Hiei into the bedroom. "I want you to know Hiei, that what you did is not what's been bothering me." She said quickly, wanting to tell him at last before he could put the blame any more on himself. "Then what is bothering you Botan?" He asked bitingly, he was so frustrated with her new mood. It was not like her to be so unhappy. "It's the holiday. You know as well as I do it will draw us together."

And it felt so right

"So?" He asked incredulously, he saw nothing wrong with being drawn to her. "If we end up mating, I can never return to the Rekai; we would be driven insane from the distance unless my brother arranged an enchantment to make us forget one another." She prayed that he would understand. While the thought of mating with him was splendid right now, the consequences would be immense.

"Then we'll do that. If I can live even just one day as your mate…I'll be changed forever inside." He said pleadingly, even if he had to forget her to keep from insanity, it would be worth the few days they would have together. Botan threw her arms around him, "Would you really desire such stress upon your soul?" She whispered into his ear, she knew what the enchantment did to some demons. It shortened their life spans, for the enchantment itself is never meant to be permanent.

"If you would have me, yes?" He whispered back, encircling his own arms around her waist. She groaned as she resigned herself to the fate of being mated to the demon she had loved for her entire life. Even if they would be together for only eleven days.

I thought what we had would never end  
But now you're leavin'

"Tonight then, after Kiri is asleep on the couch. You may make me yours." She whispered before letting him go and returning to the living room. She didn't know how she knew that she had always loved this man, but she knew with the deepest part of her heart that she did. Kiri looked up at her as she entered the living room and grinned. "I heard you two. You love each other." The blue haired water demon sighed and took her seat on the couch again, "Yes. We do. But we cannot be together forever." Kiri went back to her drawing, knowing that Botan needed some time to think about the decision she had made.

The sun began to set as Hiei called both Botan and Kiri into the kitchen to eat the food he'd caught. Kiri handed Botan the picture she had drawn earlier after they had finished another silent meal. Botan felt her heart skip a beat. It was a picture of the three of them, with "My family" written neatly across the top of the page.

Baby think it over

Not long after Kiri fell asleep on the sofa, Botan and Hiei went into the bedroom and locked the door. The moon light shone through the window as they made their way over to the bed. "I promise you Botan; I will cherish every moment we spend together for the rest of my natural life." He moaned into her ear as he climbed on top of her. Botan's heart fluttered in her chest as the enticing fire demon captured her lips with his own.

They moved against each other slowly through the night, gasping and moaning in perfect rhythm. And as they claimed their life mate, they vowed their eternal love for each other.

Think it over before you walk away

They awoke in the morning, curled into the arms of their mate, the smell of their love making drifting through their nostrils. "Allow me one honour, my beautiful mate." Hiei said huskily, inhaling her scent with a smirk. She looked him in the eye and nodded. "Any thing you ask, my dearest love." She whispered, knowing what he was about to ask of her. "Allow me to name our child Kei." He placed his hand gently on her stomach, where he instinctively knew his child was just becoming a life within her. Botan nodded, "Boy or girl, our kodomo will be name Kei." She gently kissed his lips before climbing out of the bed.

Baby think it over  
Think it over I'm begging you to stay

The days passed too quickly for Hiei and Botan, neither wanted to think of the day that they would have to move past their love. Kiri had made a good distraction for the two, keeping them busy during the day with games that her real mother had taught her long ago. For many days, Botan was happier than she had ever been, she felt complete. Like Hiei, their child, and Kiri had filled a void in her heart. Hiei secretly cherished every touch, every soft brush of skin contact he share with Botan, wanting to remember it always.

On the last day before she was supposed to return, Koenma called Botan on her communicator. She and Hiei explained the situation to the Rekai ruler, and agreed to come in the next morning for the enchantment to be preformed.

Baby think it over think it over

Botan gently tucked Kiri in on the couch, giving the sweet, red haired girl a soft kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams, dear Kiri." She whispered before making her way to the bedroom she had shared with Hiei. She found him sitting on the mattress, staring at her intensely. "Stay with me." She had known he would ask this again. And she dearly wished she could say yes. But she couldn't. Not yet. Someday, when they meet again, she can say yes; but not right now.

"You know that I can't, my love." She said calmly, walking over to the bed and taking a seat beside him. "Now is not our time to flourish and be together. One day we'll meet again. When Kei is a healthy child, and then we can be together." She wrapped her arms around him, tears slipping down her face as she kissed his cheek tenderly.

Think it over

She pulled him down to the bed and straddled his waist. "One day we won't have to part." She said sweetly, pulling his shirt from his well-sculpted body. She traced her hands along his beautiful muscles and allowed him to remove her shirt. As they explored each other for one last time, committing every detail to memories that they knew would be erased, they felt their heart beats connect and become one. Three hearts beating as one.

Baby think it over think it over

The beings of Rekai cowered as Botan and Hiei walked down the halls, Kiri in tow, and Koenma in front. "Botan…I hope you know, that this enchantment won't erase everything." The young ruler said desperately, he didn't want his sister to go through with this. He would rather have the infamous murderer as his brother in law than his enemy.

"We know Koenma, and you know we have to go through with it." The deity said calmly to her brother. Yes, they all knew that this had to be done before Enma caught on. His rage would engulf the three worlds…he would murder every demon alive if he knew.

Koenma opened a door with silver markings upon it and led his sister and her mate into the center of the room. Then began the long process of the enchantment.

* * *

Two large ogres carried an unconscious Hiei towards a glowing portal. Koenma had instructed them to take him home. He had two more ogres help carry Botan back to her home. Just before he had wiped the couple's memory, they had asked of him one thing. Make sure that Botan named the child she would have Kei, so that when the time came, Hiei would find her and the could proceed to have their life together.

* * *

Ta-Da. Chapter number five. The lateness is made up for by the length. This puppy is fifteen pages long and has **_TWO_** songs in it!

Sorry this one took so long. I couldn't decide what song to use, or how to make it go. I ended up with a bit of love and fluff though.


	6. Remember you, remember me

**Chapter Six: Remember you, remember me**

"They say the devil takes on many forms," The sweet, delicate voice of the head ferry woman of the Rekai spread through the room of eager young girls, keeping their attention on her. "This is true. As the devil is just a figment of the imagination. If a spirit asks you if they are going to see the devil, what should you say?" She had been stuck in the training department for the last year now. Thanks to her wild-child daughter Kei.

The only girl who raised her hand was a ferry girl whom had already finished her training a month before. "Kiri; you're not in this class, you can't give them the answer." Lavender eyes flickered over to the red haired girl with her hand in the air. "Ah Botan-sensei, aren't we supposed to tell the spirit that the devil does not exist?" Botan shifted her gaze to a small brown haired girl in the front row, "Yes. Very good Farley."

"Every spirit is to know before they step foot in Rekai that there is only god. Only Koenma." Every girl in the room jotted the information down on their little notepads. "Alright, class is dismissed for now. I will see you all bright and early tomorrow morning." The girls all stood up, exiting the large conference room, leaving Botan and Kiri alone in the room. "Koenma told me to come get you." Kiri said stiffly, she had lost most of her respect for Botan when Koenma had given the head ferry girl back memories of her mate and she had still refused to tell her daughter of her father. Kiri just didn't understand why Kei couldn't know.

"Alright, alright. I'm on my way." Botan closed her folder on the table and tucked it safely under her arm. "Kiri," She said softly as she walked past the young red haired girl, "You don't know this about Hiei, but he is a wanted man. Kei cannot know him." Then she left. Knowing full well that Kiri would now run to Kei and tell her everything. It was amazing in itself that Kiri had not already told her twelve-year-old daughter everything.

Botan stepped into Koenma's office quietly, "What did you want brother? Did Kei do something?" The prince of hell looked up at his sister with a sorrowful look. "No. But I'm afraid I need you to run out and fetch me a soul. This kid's died unexpectedly. I want to see him right away Botan." She nodded to her brother and summoned her oar, "Alright. Just…tell George to tail Kei and Kiri." Koenma nodded, he'd had George on stand-by for this for a while now. He had known just as well as Botan that Kiri would tell Kei who her father was and where they might find him.

-

Botan flew through the air, admiring its warmth as she headed for the busy street that her assignment was waiting on. She got there and saw a fourteen year old boy chasing the paramedics that were carting his body away on a stretcher, yelling about how he was right behind them. She glanced at a small book as she pulled it out of her pocket and quickly read the short file. His name was Urameshi Yusuke. Fourteen, and as ill natured as any demon (by Enma's standards.) Yet according to the file, he had died saving a small child that would have survived being hit by the car. Poor kid. She floated down the teenage boy, who was now floating in one spot, apparently trying to figure out what was going on. "Oh man, I got hit by that car. I must be dead." He murmured to himself as she approached him silently.

She tucked her book away and crossed her arms. "Bingo!" She cried out suddenly, scaring the poor dead boy half way to a second death. "I must say I'm surprised. Most people don't figure it out so quickly Yusuke." She glanced at the glaring boy, giving him a wide smile. "Who are you?" He asked cautiously, eyeing her like she was insane. "My name is Botan and I'm your guide to the river Styx. I don't normally do spirit runs any more, but Koenma-sama is specifically interested in your case." She pulled the book back out of her pocket and tapped it smartly.

"Who wants to see me?" "Koenma. God." Yusuke rolled his eyes at the brightly clad woman and scoffed. "Why in hell would god want to see my sorry ass? I'm going straight to hell anyway." Botan watched the boy's actions with great amusement. "No you're not. Truth is, we haven't got a place for you yet, Yusuke." She opened her book and flipped it open to his profile; "You weren't scheduled to die today." Yusuke ran his hand through his greased hair and shot a glare at her, "So what, I was supposed to let the kid die?"

Biting her lip Botan shook her head, "Now this is quite funny really. Don't get too mad. That boy wouldn't have died. The ball was going to save his life." She watched his face twist in anger, "So what then, I threw my life away for no damn reason?" He shouted, making her sigh. "Exactly. And thanks to your unexpected actions; really no one with your rep would do such a thing, we have no place for you. Therefore Koenma probably has an offer." She grabbed his arm and summoned a portal with her communicator. "Come on, I haven't got all day." She pulled the teenage boy through the portal and into the entrance hall of the Rekai palace.

She pulled him down the hall briskly, taking note that her daughter was glaring at her from the staircase along with Kiri. Yusuke noticed the two glaring girls and snickered, "Not very popular, are you?" Botan stiffened and stopped abruptly. "Those are my daughters." She said stiffly before continuing to drag him to Koenma's office. Behind her, Yusuke was plotting a way to get out of here. He would probably have to knock out this Koenma guy and then make a run for it. But god had to be pretty huge, he wondered if he could do it.

Botan threw open the door to Koenma's office without knocking, "Urameshi Yusuke, this is Koenma-sama." She shoved the boy towards the desk and gave her brother a pleading look; "Can I have a few minutes to talk to Kei? Before Kiri convinces her to run off?" Her brother nodded once, ignoring the laughter from Yusuke as the boy saw 'god'. "Thank you." Botan rushed out of the room and towards the stairs.

"Kei!" She called out as she neared her daughter, wincing at the glare she received "Kei honey, can I talk to you, alone?" Kiri snorted at Botan and stood up, "Maybe Kei doesn't want to hear your lies." Botan bit her lip; "Please Kei…I beg of you; just let me explain?" Her twelve -year-old, red eyed daughter shook her head. "No. You knew the whole time! You knew where my dad was and you never let me even know he was alive!"

The ogres passing by stopped as Kei screamed at her mother, "All I've ever wanted was my dad and you never let me have him!" Kei stomped her foot to the floor and crossed her arms, tears rolling down her face, "I hate you!" She turned and ran up the stairs, Kiri following close behind her. Botan felt her heart beat painfully, her daughter hated her. Kiri hated her. Everyone hated her! She fought back her tears as she ran in the opposite direction. She didn't want the ogres to see her cry.

-

Koenma glanced up at the fourteen-year-old boy in front of him, whom was still laughing. "Quiet! I will not be mocked!" He shouted, earning a little bit more laughter. "I can't help it. I was expecting this huge freak; I was scared shitless…and you're so small!" Yusuke said as he pushed back his laughter.

"Yes well that doesn't change things Urameshi. I trust Botan explained to you that we haven't anywhere to put you." He shuffled some papers on his desk and saw the punk in front of him nod. "Good. In light of the circumstances of your death, and my beloved sister crying in the gardens, I'll make this short and sweet. You can have your life back." Yusuke gave the small godling an odd look and crossed his arms, "All you have to do, is hatch this egg. If the creature that hatches is good, you will be given a special life as a spirit detective. If it is bad, it will kill you."

-

Botan slumped against the large, blossoming cherry tree, and sobbed piteously into her knees. Her long blue hair fell around her like a curtain, blocking her face from view. She had always been afraid that she wouldn't be a good mother. Especially after her brother had ordered her memory to be restored during her pregnancy. The strain on her poor heart was great and horrible. For twelve years she had watched every move that her mate had made. Horrified to find that her daughter was much more like her father.

She pulled her knees closer to her chest and moaned as her heart thumped painfully against her chest, "W-why did I e-ever…" She whispered between sobs, her shoulders shaking roughly. She could remember every single day of her life, thanks to her brother, including the ones where Hiei had shoved her kindness back in her face. Injured her without a second thought. She cried herself to sleep many nights, asking herself why she had fallen under his spell. Why she had mated with him.

She heard footsteps approaching her and shifted away from them. She wanted to be alone. She wanted to hate herself in peace. Kiri wasn't surprised when Botan turned away without even looking up. She looked at the ground; too ashamed to look at the woman she owed her life to. She and Kei had found the fire demon's file on the desk in Botan's room after Kei had yelled at her mother. Guilt and regret had swarmed over Kiri as she read the file, not allowing Kei to see of course.

"Botan…" Kiri's voice was soft, but Botan felt like someone had blown an air horn in her ears. "I'm sorry…I never knew…" She dropped to her knees beside the weeping blue haired spirit, but was shunned as she tried to place a hand on Botan's shoulder. "I didn't know he was _that_ Hiei."

Botan fought back her tears but continued to ignore Kiri. Right now, all she wanted was to be alone. "I told Kei she shouldn't rush away to her father…I didn't tell her who he was though. Forgive me Botan, please." Kiri got up and walked away from her adoptive mother. She felt so ashamed of herself. That sweet blue haired woman had saved her from a life of slavery and she had betrayed her.

Koenma watched Kiri walk by and scowled, "We told you a thousand times that was best if Kei never knew." He scolded, walking past her to where he knew his sister was. He found her pushing herself up to her feet, wiping away her tears with the sleeve of her pink kimono. "Botan, I think you could use a break from the Rekai. Yusuke Urameshi has been set a task. I want you to watch over him in the Ningenkai. If he completes the task, he's going to be our spirit detective." Botan nodded stiffly to her brother and sighed, "Watch over Kei for me while I'm helping Yusuke." She waited for her brothers affirming nod before heading back into the palace. She knew the boy was still in the office, and she only hoped that maybe Kei would not be as mad when she returned.

-

It took several months, but under Botan's close guidance and supervision, Yusuke Urameshi successful hatched a gentle beast from the egg he had been given. The road had been long and tough, but it had ultimately been worth it. She had formed a close friendship with the young boy and had been all too happy to let her daughter spend time with him as well. Once he had been returned to life.

Kei had always been a rebellious child, right down to her diaper hating roots. Kiri had always encouraged the bad behavior, because she remembered Kei's father as a very sweet man. But after she had read his file, seen his actions, she had abandoned her campaign to make Botan miserable. And had encouraged Kei to forgive her mother. Kei had watched Kiri's face, as she'd read that file so long ago and seen the horror in her big sister's eyes.

Kei had been given a few months to think on the actions of both her mother and her sister. It was no surprise to Kiri when Kei had approached her and said that she was still leaving to find her father.

-

Yusuke had only been alive again for two days when he had been formally introduced to Botan's family; he had been invited to Kei's thirteenth birthday. The punk felt it was only fair that he go Botan had wanted him there quite badly. And he'd wanted to see her daughter up close. Botan pulled Kei into the dark office where her party was waiting, smiling at her daughter's scowl. "Oh come on Kei. I promise you'll like this meeting." She flipped on the light switch in the room and about thirty people shouted "SURPRISE!"

Kei could only blink as her friends stood before her, along with a few people she didn't know. She had thought everyone had forgotten her birthday, and had in fact been trying to sneak out into the Makai when her mother had found her. The party got under way and Kei knew she would have to tell her mother.

At the end of the party, Kei cleared her throat and stood on the table. "I want to say something." She said coldly, capturing the attention of every one in the room. "Mom. I know you put a lot of work into this party…" Botan felt her heart stop. "Please no…" She whispered in horror. She knew what was coming. "But I'm leaving. I want to know my father, and I'm going to find him." Botan felt tears poking out of her eyes, "Kei, p-please. Don't go…You don't know how dangerous it is out there!" Kei gave her mother a soft glare and shook her head at her mother.

She jumped down from the table and left the room quickly before her mother could follow. Botan felt a strong hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Yusuke, he seemed a bit uncomfortable with the situation but offered her as much comfort as he could.

-

Several months passed and a new member was added to the Rekai tentei; and they had their most important mission yet. Three thieves had broken into the Rekai. One of those thieves was Hiei. Botan led her boys around Tokyo, looking for the three thieves. They found and took down the first one with few problems, and the second one was pretty easy too. Youko Kurama, also known as Suiichi Manimino, had been at the hospital, using his stolen object to save his mortal body's mother's life.

Botan began to panic, as they could not find Hiei. She was so desperate to see her mate, and see their daughter with him. That was when she felt it, an evil presence in her mind. Her mates deep, gruff voice filled her head telling her where to bring her spirit detective. She glanced at Yusuke and bit her lip. "He's in an old warehouse. He has Keiko." She and Yusuke made their way to the warehouse quickly, knowing time was something they didn't have.

Yusuke was the first one through the door and saw Hiei standing over Keiko's unconscious form. Botan rushed in behind him, ignoring the danger, only to cry out in sorrow when she didn't see Kei. Kei hadn't contacted her since she left, Botan didn't even know if her daughter was still alive. "Yusuke, you take care of him, I'll save Keiko." Botan rushed over to the young girl on the ground, falling to her knees beside her. She summoned all her strength and focused on keeping the jagan eye on Keiko's forehead from opening.

Yusuke and Hiei fought, and for a while it seemed like they were in a stalemate. Hiei was fast, Hiei was strong, and Yusuke was just barely dodging blows. Hiei let his gaze wander from the young spirit detective in front of him to the blue haired woman attempting to undo what he had done to the worthless ningen girl on the ground. He let his gaze wander over her body and felt a small jolt of recognition race through his mind before he felt a fist collide heavily with his body.

Yusuke had seen the demon before him turn his attention to his assistant and took his chance to attack. The short fire demon flew back into a few crates, prying himself back to his feet with a few curses. Yusuke snickered despite the situation; he loved when demons lost track during battles. "Losing focus?" He asked with a smirk, earning a glare from the infamous fire demon before him. "No. I let you have that hit. I thought you were stronger than that, I'm disappointed." Hiei stood up and pointed his stolen sword at the detective before him.

Yusuke raised his hand in the shape of a gun; he hadn't wanted to resort to using his spirit gun, but it looked like he had no choice. As Hiei charged him with his sword drawn back, Yusuke fired his spirit gun at the fire demon. Botan was trying to ignore the fight, but she could not ignore this. She fell backward at the same time as Hiei, as though the spirit gun had struck her as well. Keiko woke up to find Yusuke shaking the blue haired girl she'd seen at their school. Yusuke saw that Keiko was awake and felt torn between trying to wake his assistant and giving all his attention to the girl he loved.

He heard footsteps and looked up, praying that it was not Hiei he heard moving around. He saw the red hair and green eyes of Suiichi -Kurama- and sighed. "What do you want?" The red head smirked at the irate spirit detective, "Koenma sent me to help." Yusuke gave him an uneasy look, "Okay. You grab Hiei. Botan is my assistant, I'll carry her." He nodded to Keiko as Kurama made his way over to Hiei's unconscious body. Keiko stood up shakily, "W-what h-happened Yusuke?" The young spirit detective sighed, "I'll explain later. Go home and get some rest. I have a couple things to take care of."

-

Kurama walked into Koenma's office, carrying Hiei, with Yusuke following close behind. "She just collapsed when I knocked out Hiei." He said solemnly. Koenma nodded once, he knew why that had happened. But it was best that Yusuke didn't. "Give her to George, he'll take care of her. As for Hiei, I have had a cell for him for a long time now." The prince of hell stood up and walked over to the door of his office. "Follow me Kurama." George gently took Botan from Yusuke's arms and followed Kurama and Koenma into the hallway.

-

Koenma opened a large door, leading Kurama into the middle of the room, "Lay Hiei on that bed. I have something I must do before we bring him to the cell." Kurama set Hiei down on the bed as he was told and watched Koenma turn on the machine beside Hiei's bed. "I am giving him back a very important memory, so he doesn't do something stupid when he wakes up."

The machine made a few sounds before sending a jolt of electricity into Hiei's brain. The fire demon twitched but didn't wake up. "Now let's get him to that cell." Kurama picked the fire demon back up and followed Koenma into a small, cramped room with a bed, toilet and sink. "Set him on the bed quickly and head on home to your human mother. I need to check on my poor sister." The red haired demon in a human body nodded and placed his fallen comrade on the small bed and left quickly. Koenma locked the door to Hiei's cell and whispered to himself as he walked away, "I hope having his memory back will change him."

Koenma walked into his sister's room and found Ayame leaning over Botan, trying to heal the blue haired woman. "She's going to be fine Ayame. Don't worry, when she wakes up, she'll have her mate." Koenma led the brown haired woman out of Botan's room; "Things'll be better from now on."

I heat up, I can't cool down 

Hiei woke up on a stiff bed and groaned in pain as he tried to sit up. That damned ningen had gotten the better of him. He brought his hand up to rub a tense muscle on the left side of his neck and froze as he felt the scar on his skin. A picture of the blue haired woman flashed past his mind and he swore out loud. Suddenly he could remember; he could remember everything. He remembered finding Botan half unconscious on his steps, carrying a child in her arms, asking for a place to rest. He remembered sneaking into the bed with her and the child the first night she had been there, wanting to know that he wasn't dreaming.

He buried his face in his hands and growled at himself. He could even remember that she had been pregnant. His kid would have to be thirteen by now at least. He'd missed everything! He slammed his fists against the bed, anger swelling up inside of him. He didn't even know if Kei was a boy or girl.

Botan woke up and felt immense pain flowing through her body. She shouted in pain and instantly her brother launched himself into the room. "You're awake!" He threw his arms around her, making her wince. "I-I need to see m-my mate." She said softly, prying her younger brother off of her. "I gave him back his memories Botan. He remembers you." Botan nodded and stood up, allowing her brother to lead her down to the cell he had placed Hiei in. "He didn't have Kei with him Koenma."

"We'll find her Botan. I won't let any one hurt my niece." They approached the ogres guarding the door to the hallway Hiei's cell was in and Koenma nodded, silently telling them to let them through. Botan heard the angry growl coming from the furthest cell on the right hand side. Coincidentally, it was the only cell that was occupied. "He's in there Botan. Do you want me to stay, or go?" Botan licked her lips and shook her head quickly. I'll be fine on my own. I need to talk to my mate alone." Koenma sighed and walked towards the door they had come in, "Shout if you need anything, the ogres will bring you anything you need."

You got me spinnin'  
'Round and 'round 

Botan slowly walked over to the door of Hiei's cell and looked at her mate. He hadn't seemed to notice her yet. "C-can I come in and talk to you?" She asked quickly, gasping when his head shot up and he locked eyes with her. She could see so much regret swimming in his eyes, swirling with love. He nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off her as she pulled a small key off of a chain that was around her neck. She opened the cell door slowly and walked in, closing it behind her. She had no clue what she was going to say to her mate. She just wanted to be near him. "Koenma told me that he gave you back your memories." She leaned against the wall opposite of his bed where he was sitting.

Hiei didn't move, didn't even blink. He couldn't believe she was here, so close to him again. Botan licked her lips nervously again, "I would have brought Kei…" Her eyebrows furrowed and she fought back a tear, "But we don't know where she is." Hiei felt his heart clench in fear. How could they not know where his daughter was! He stood up slowly, and took small steps toward his mate. She didn't move as he trapped her against the wall with his body, covering her lips with his. Her eyes fluttered closed and she kissed him back softly.

For years she had regretted mating him, hated that she had ever let him get so close. But being so close to him, she finally remembered why she had always loved him. He always seemed to realize his actions and regret them when she was around. His hands gently caressed her face, trailing down her body to rest on her hips. He broke the kiss just long enough for his mate to throw her arms around his neck and begin to cry. "K-Kei r-ran away t-to find y-you m-m-months ago!"

'Round and 'round and 'round it goes 

Hiei led his crying mate over to the bed and pulled her down to sit in his lap so he could comfort her. "I'm sure Kei is fine my love." He rubbed her back soothingly as she curled into his chest. She let the warmth of his body and the beat of his heart lull her to sleep as he continued to rub her back and sooth her tears. Hiei noticed that his mate had fallen asleep and moved back so he was lying down, being careful not to wake her as he moved her to lie beside him. He watched her shoulders rise and fall with each breath and closed his eyes.

Where it stops nobody knows 

They stayed asleep for three hours, only waking up when Botan heard Koenma groan. "Botan, I thought you said you were going to talk to him, not fall asleep. Yusuke came in here to check on you twenty minutes ago now he's ranting about how his assistant was sleeping with the enemy." Botan sat up carefully, trying not to wake up her mate. "It's just been so long…can we move him to my room? Please?" She gave her brother a pleading look before glancing at her sleeping mate. Koenma sighed and nodded. "As long as you make sure he doesn't go causing trouble. Wake him up and you can go there now while the halls are relatively empty."

Botan smiled and her brother and nodded, trying to think of the best way to wake up her mate. "Hiei." She leaned into his ear, repeating his name, earning a grunt, but no movement. She frowned and thought of something else, she leaned in quickly and placed a kiss on his lips, making him shoot up. "Come on. We have a better room for you if you promise to behave." She grabbed his hand and pulled him off the hard mattress. "My bed's much softer than this one anyway." She tugged him toward the door of his cell, choosing to ignore the edgy look her brother was giving her mate. "I'll get the escort. Just a second Botan." Koenma said quickly, walking to the door he had come in, telling Yusuke and Kurama that they could come in.

Every time you call my name 

Hiei spotted the two males walk in the room and quickly snatched his hand away from Botan. Botan looked at him oddly, but decided not to question his actions. "You won't find your sword Hiei." Yusuke teased the fire demon through the bars. Botan felt the embarrassment radiating from her mate, mixed with horrible anger. "Don't tease him Yusuke. He's going to be a member of the team, and you won't be able to count on him if you spend all your time torturing him." The detective scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Protecting him are you?" Botan bit her lip, knowing Hiei was about to say something hurtful, because Yusuke just wouldn't shut up. "Not that he needs me to, but yes I am. You don't know anything about him, and I think you'll come to find he's kind on the inside, like Kuwabara."

Hiei completely forgot his anger at the detective as he heard his mate refer to another male. Koenma could sense trouble brewing and cleared his throat, "Let's just move Hiei to the new room quickly shall we? Before anyone pushes him into murder." Botan watched Hiei stalk out of his cell, walking ahead of Yusuke and Kurama, ignoring her presence as she tried to catch up with him. She opened the door to her room and waited for him to enter. He didn't move. "Who's Kuwabara." He asked menacingly as she held the door open for him. He wasn't going anywhere until he got his answers.

Botan shot a pleading look at her brother, she knew it'd be easier to explain without Yusuke here to mock the situation. Koenma nodded and cleared his throat, "Yusuke, Kurama, you're free to go home now. We should give them some privacy; everything will be explained in time." He summoned a portal for the two boys, and as soon as they had gone through it he headed back to his office. He knew his sister could handle this herself.

I heat up like a burnin' flame 

"Kuwabara is another spirit detective. He's Yusuke's rival at school." Hiei glared at his mate, clearly not satisfied with her answer. "I used him in reference," She said pointedly, poking her mate in the chest gently, "because Yusuke underestimated him the same way he does you. Kuwabara is a good person when you look past his tough exterior, just like you." He didn't seem too satisfied with answer, and she sighed. Her mate was more stubborn and jealous than she remembered. "He's not half the man you are though. Now please come in my room?"

He walked into her room slowly; deciding her answer was adequate. "Don't mention other males around me like that." He said coldly as he walked over to her bed and kicked off his boots before lying down. Botan smiled and walked into her room, closing the door behind her. "Of course Hiei. I'll be more careful." She climbed onto the bed beside him and wrapped an arm around him. "I didn't think you were ever going to be given back your memory of me." She looked over at him as she spoke, "I spent thirteen years cursing myself for picking a mate I didn't think I would ever get back. I watched you from the day Koenma restored my memories, and I saw everything."

He felt a wave of guilt sweep over him; he hadn't exactly been a model mate once his memory had been wiped. "I know you didn't do those things on purpose really. So I don't blame you. But I kept you secret from our daughter. Kei was too unpredictable, she is so much like you." Her lavender eyes starred unblinking at the ceiling as she told her mate everything. He stayed quiet. All he could bring himself to do was blink. His mate had seen every horrible, miserable thing he had done, yet did not seem mad.

Burnin' flame full of desire  
Kiss me baby, let the fire get higher 

"Kei always demanded I tell her about her father, but all I could tell her was that he was a fire demon, just like her." She bit her lip, holding back a grin as she remembered how Kei had treasured that little bit of information. "Once we find her, she'll be glad to meet you." Hiei couldn't listen to his mate anymore. Her every word dug through his brain, bringing him closer and closer to the realization that he had not been with his mate in thirteen years. He propped himself up and leaned over his mate. Even on the first night he had seen her after her death he had never found her more beautiful, or wanted her more.

He kissed her roughly, taking her partially by surprise. She felt him crawl over her, trapping her against the bed, and she closed her eyes peacefully. He began to trail kisses down her throat, allowing her to breathe. "It's been far too long." He said huskily as he began nipping at the sensitive skin on her neck. She could only nod, unable to find her voice. His hands ran down her body, stopping only to untie her obi. She grabbed his head with her hands and drew his face up for another kiss. She felt like it had been a thousand years since she had felt his touch. Felt his lips.

He nudged her kimono apart as they kissed, giving his hands access to her beautiful body. Her soft, silky skin. He groaned into the kiss, his eyes fluttering closed as he ran his hands over her smooth skin. She tugged on the edge of his shirt, wanting more than anything to feel his bare chest against hers. He moved his arms so she could tug off his shirt quickly; eager to know the same feeling she wanted.

**Abra-abra-cadabra**

His shirt hit floor as someone knocked on the door, making both Hiei and Botan groan. "Just ignore them, and they'll go away." She whispered quietly to her mate, running her hands over his chest, marveling in the feel of his muscles. He nodded and dug his face into her shoulder, kissing and nipping the flesh teasingly. She arched her back off the bed, pressing her body against his with a throaty moan. The knock at the door sounded again, louder this time. They froze for a second, but Botan just didn't want to move and get the door.

"Botan! Botan open this door right now!" She groaned at her brother's voice and pulled Hiei closer, "Ignore him. My brother can wait." Hiei had no problem with ignoring the prince of hell personally, but he was pretty sure that pipsqueak would burst in here and find his mate and himself in a very intimate position. He leaned down and nipped his mate's ear softly; "He's going to just come right through that door if you don't answer him. I'm sure you don't want your brother to see the things I'm going to do to you."

She bit her lip, she knew her mate was right. "Alright! I'll answer the damned door. But don't you dare put your shirt back on." She gave him a playful glare as he let her up. She quickly tied her obi as she walked to the door, "What the hell do you want Koenma!" She shouted as she reached for the doorknob. Koenma looked at his dishelved sister as she opened the door and gave her a grim smile; "I have good news and bad news." She raised an eyebrow at her brother, "Give me the bad news first." "I found Kei." Botan felt her heart sink. "If that's the bad news…what's the good news?"

I want to reach out and grab ya  
Abra-abra-cadabra 

Koenma flinched slightly; he hated to be the one to tell his sister this. "We raided a large sex-slave trade ring." Hiei listened to the conversation as he sat on the bed and bit his tongue to keep from making a noise. They found his daughter when they busted a sex-slave ring. Botan stumbled back a bit, "Oh god no. Take me to her. Right now!" She was shaking as her brother led her down the hall; she could feel the tears swelling in her eyes as they approached the hospital wing of the palace. Koenma led her to the bed with her daughter in it and flinched as his sister shrieked. "My baby!" She threw herself at her daughter's half-conscious form, "Oh Kei…"

Kei shifted in her mother's arms, tears streaming down her young face, turning into small sparkling gems. "M-mom, I'm okay. T-they never hurt me." Botan looked into her daughters red eyes and bit back a sob; "I was so scared, every day since you left." Koenma smiled softly. His sister and her daughter had never gone so long without fighting. "I…I didn't find dad." Kei whispered sadly, avoiding her mother's gaze. "He found me Kei. When you get all fixed up, I'll bring him down to see you." Botan saw the smiled spread across her daughter's face, "I thought you said it was better if I didn't know him?" She asked cheekily, making Botan smiled back. "I had just forgotten how caring he could be. He's so curious about you."

Koenma tapped his sister on her shoulder, "I am sorry to interrupt the nicest conversation you two have even had, but the nurse is going to freak when she sees us in here. You're not supposed to have visitors." Botan nodded and let go of her daughter, "The very second you get better, I'll bring your dad down here, and we can go have some fun together." She ruffled her daughter's smoky blue hair and stood up beside her brother. "Thanks uncle Koenma for bending the rules." Kei said quietly as she watched her mother and uncle walk quickly out of the hospital wing before the nurse could catch them.

Abracadabra 

Botan ditched her brother at his office and bolted for her room, she just had to tell Hiei the real good news. She threw open the door to her room and jumped on her mate, "Kei's alive! Oh god she's alive!" She squeezed her mate as tight as she could, and he felt relief wash over him. His daughter was still alive. He could still meet her. "She's a little worse for wear, but she's alive, and she's just thrilled that you are here." She quickly kissed her mate, urging him back on the bed. He was taken aback by her actions but could see no reason why he shouldn't give in to her idea. But he did prefer to be on top. He let her push him back onto the bed, but instantly rolled them over so he was on top.

His hands flew back down to her obi and he undid it quickly, pushing her kimono off of her shoulders and leaning down to trail kisses down her chest. He reached around her back and undid her bra quickly, flinging it in a random direction. He glanced up at her face, but the mirror behind her bed captured his attention. He could see the reflection of the open door, and the reflection of an annoyed spirit detective. He weighed his options; he could close the door, embarrassing his mate or he could just continue to irk the spirit detective. He chose option B.

He lowered his head and captured a nipple between his lips. Botan gasped and arched her back, pressing her breasts closer to her mate, bringing her hands up to wind them in his hair, pulling his head closer. Hiei ran his free hand down her side to grab her ass. He raised his lips to hers and chuckled as she whimpered a little bit. He shot a glance at the mirror and smirked at the detective, unaware that his mate had followed his gaze. She looked into the mirror and squeaked in horror as she noticed Yusuke standing at the door to her room, watching her mate pleasure her.

You make me hot, you make me sigh  
You make me laugh, you make me cry 

She smacked Hiei upside the head when she saw his smirk. "Why didn't you tell me the door was still open!" She screamed, burying her head into Hiei's chest out of embarrassment. He looked down at his mate and rubbed his sore cheek, "I thought you'd be embarrassed that you forgot to close it before jumping me." He replied cheekily, making her dig her fingernails into his shoulders painfully. "Yusuke! Please close my door!" She shouted out desperately, praying that for once the stupid detective would listen to her. "Eh, why should I do it? Make your fuck buddy do it." He shot back, earning a deadly glare from Hiei.

"I'm her mate you baka." He spat at the detective, "And if I move, she'll be exposed, so shut the door before I kill you." Yusuke shivered slightly, even he; as the toughest punk at his school, had to admit that Hiei could be pretty scary. "Yeesh fine." He tugged the door closed, giving Hiei and Botan their privacy. Botan heard the door close and looked up at her mate, "He's gone right?" She asked tentatively, noting the pissed off look on her mate's face. Hiei nodded, trying to refrain from going after and killing that annoying spirit detective. "I don't suppose you want to…" She asked hesitantly, praying he was going to say yes. Despite the fact they had practically been walked in on, she was still very turned on.

Hiei looked down at his mate questioningly; did she really think something like that was going to stop him? Not likely. He felt all of his anger at the detective slip away as he tried to decide which position he wanted her in first. "Turn around and bend over." He whispered into her ear, making her shiver deliciously. "Yes sir." She giggled, doing as she was told.

**Keep me burnin' for your love  
With the touch of a velvet glove**

The clock on her bedside table rang loudly, waking up the sleeping forms of Hiei and Botan at five thirty that night. Botan reached over her lover and grabbed the alarm clock, ready to throw it against the wall. Hiei grabbed the clock out of her hands and turned it off before placing it back on the table. He cracked an eye open and looked at his pouting mate, "Now, now, there's no need for violence." He chided as he sat up and stretched his sore muscles. Botan raised a single eyebrow at him as she sat up, "This coming from you? He who is wanted for incessant violence?" She teased, making him glare at her.

She stood up and walked over to her wardrobe, looking for an appropriate outfit to wear to dinner. "Get dressed quickly. Dinner is served at 6 sharp." She told her mate as she pulled a white sweater out of her wardrobe with some blue jeans. She grabbed a pair of underwear and a bra as well, closing her wardrobe. She turned around to place her clothes on the bed, only to be tackled to the floor by her mate. She could feel his erection as he ground his hips into hers and kissed her roughly.

**Abra-abra-cadabra  
I want to reach out and grab ya**

He pulled back to give her some air and she moaned, "Hiei we have to go down to dinner or they'll send an ogre to come get us." He didn't stop grinding his hips into hers but he grunted to let her know he had heard her. "We'll just make it quick then." He said as seductively as he could, positioning himself over her entrance.

**Abra-abra-cadabra  
Abracadabra**

Botan groaned as her mate climbed off of her, covered in sweat, but smirking proudly. She glanced at the clock and swore as she realized they now only had two minutes to get dressed. "Told you it'd be quick. We have plenty of time." He pulled on his boxers, followed closely by his pants, licking his lips as he watched his mate pull on her underwear. She winced as she tugged on her jeans, fuck was she sore. She was about to put her bra on when she felt her mate's warm hands cup her breasts. "Hiei, cut that out. We have to go!" She swatted his hands away and quickly finished dressing.

She bolted down the stairs, Hiei following her at a more leisurely pace. He did however growl when Botan crashed into George, a male he had not yet met. "Botan, you'd better hurry, Koenma's impatient, he has to talk to you." Botan righted herself and stepped away from her favourite ogre, "Sorry George. Thanks for catching me." She rushed past him, curious about what he brother needed to say to her. Hiei glared at George as he followed his mate down the hallway. George grinned at the fire demon nervously, "You're her mate then eh? I guess you do look familiar."

Hiei nodded, still glaring, "Don't touch my mate." George sighed and crossed his arms; "I've known Botan since her mother married Enma. She's practically my sister." Hiei nodded again satisfied that he wouldn't have to worry about this male. He rushed down the hall to catch up to his mate, leaving George to grin at his actions.

**I feel the magic in your caress  
I feel magic when I touch your dress**

Botan hurried to her seat by her brother, noticing that there was a place setting beside hers, which she assumed was for Hiei. Koenma gave his sister a fearful look and tilted his head toward Enma. Botan's eyes went wide and she bowed as low as she could, "Enma-sama, I am so sorry!" She couldn't believe her bastard stepfather was here, the one time she was late for dinner. She suddenly feared what would happen when Hiei came through the door. Enma would be furious. She got up and bolted for her seat, praying that Enma wouldn't kill Hiei on sight.

Enma gave his stepdaughter a glare, willing to forgive her just this once, because he was here to make peace for the sake of the granddaughter he had never met. Hiei walked into the room and sat beside his mate, earning a livid glare from Enma. Botan winced, she felt her brother pat her arm in an attempt to comfort her, but it didn't help. "What is _HE_ doing here, in my home! Botan!" Enma's voice boomed throughout the room, almost scaring Hiei, but not quite. Botan looked up at her stepfather for a second before dropping her gaze. "He's Kei's father…he's my mate." Her voice was shaky, but she managed not to stutter.

Hiei looked like he was ready to jump Enma if he said one more word to his mate. Botan put her hand on his shoulder and pleaded with him using her eyes. She didn't want this to get any worse than it already was. Enma watched them with disgust and stood up, "Congratulations Botan. You blew your chance to truly be a part of our family. As of tomorrow, you, Kei, and that beast are evicted. Have a pleasant evening." He stormed out of the dinning room, and Botan broke down crying. Why did Enma hate demons so much?

**Silk and satin, leather and lace  
Black panties with an angel's face**

Koenma was shocked. He was flabbergasted. He couldn't let his beloved sister be thrown out on her own, struggling to raise Kei. "Don't worry Botan. He can't evict you. I'll go talk to him." He left the table, following the path that his father had taken. Hiei wrapped his arms around his crying mate, trying to sooth her. The other occupants of the table, Ayame and a strange male demon Hiei thought he recognized, watched the scene feeling awkward. "B-Botan, I know this is probably not a good time…" Ayame whispered, almost hoping that her friend would not hear her. "W-what?" Botan sniffled as she looked up at Ayame through her mate's arms. "U-um…well, Enma decided that he did like one demon." She gestured to the albino demon to her left, whom had been sitting to the right of Enma.

"Enma wanted you to take Jaku here as a mate." Botan felt her heart stop beating. She suddenly recognized the demon before her. "O-oh god…" She buried her face even further into Hiei's chest, going into shock. Why had today turned out this way?

**I see magic in your eyes  
I hear the magic in your sighs**

Jaku stared at the blue haired woman he had once tried to claim. He watched as the infamous murderer held her like a delicate flower, held her like she was made of glass and would break. He could finally see the innocent babbling baby that Botan had always talked about when she was little. He could finally see inside of Hiei, into his soul. And he had never hated himself more. He stood up from the table, "Botan, I think I see now what you always saw. I owe you my apologies." Both Hiei and Botan looked up at the albino demon, "I hope you can live happily together." Jaku walked out of the room quietly, leaving Botan in awe.

**Just when I think I'm gonna get away**

As soon as he closed the door behind himself, Jaku snarled in disgust. He would have his Botan; and she would pay dearly for coddling the murderer.

**I hear those words that you always say**

Botan stood up, still sniffling, "Ayame, tell Koenma we've gone back to my room." She exited the dining room, with Hiei following close behind her.

**Abra-abra-cadabra  
I want to reach out and grab ya**

Botan stepped into her room and went straight into her personal bathroom, closing the door behind her before Hiei could follow her in. She felt lost at the moment, so much had just happened. The gravity of Enma's words swirled through her mind, how could she tell her daughter that her father got them evicted from their home? Should she tell her daughter? No. She definitely couldn't. She could not tell her daughter what had happened at dinner.

Hiei watched his distressed mate lock herself in the bathroom, he didn't know what he could do or say to make things easier for her.

**Abra-abra-cadabra  
Abracadabra**

The morning sun found Botan and Hiei rushing down the halls toward the hospital wing. Koenma had woken them not long ago, warning them that Enma was planning to have the special ops ogres remove them forcefully in an hour. Hiei was carrying two duffel bags, one containing all of Botan's most necessary things, and one containing the same for their daughter. Botan rushed to her daughter's bed, Hiei in tow, and shook her daughter gently until she woke up. "Kei, we need to go. Sit up, I'll heal you quickly." She helped her dazed daughter sit up in bed and concentrated on healing the more severe wounds on Kei's body.

Hiei stood watch for Enma as Botan healed their daughter. Botan helped her daughter stand as soon as the last large wound healed. "I'm sorry I couldn't do that before Kei. White magic is dangerous, so we are generally not supposed to use it. But this is an emergency." She threw her jacket over her daughter and tapped Hiei on the shoulder, "Okay, let's get to Koenma's office quickly." She ushered her daughter to follow Hiei quickly and quietly as they took the shortest route to Koenma's office.

**Every time you call my name  
I heat up like a burnin' flame**

George spotted them coming down the hallway and opened a door in the wall for them to slip through. He knew the passage would take them to Koenma's office. The prince of hell looked up as his sister, her mate and their daughter burst through the secret door. "Thank goodness you made it. I've set up a place for you in Ningenkai. Enma won't think you would go there, being demons. You'll be safe there until I get him to calm down." He summoned a portal for them, "The portal will lead to a park on the opposite side of town so he can't trace the portal. Here's the address." He handed his sister a small slip of paper and an envelope.

Kei stared at uncle, utterly lost and confused. "What's going on?" Botan turned around to face her daughter; "I'll explain when we're safely out of here." She turned around and hugged her brother, "God I owe you so much Koenma." She whispered as she let him go, heading towards the portal. Hiei waited until his mate and daughter had gone through the portal before turning to face Koenma. "Hn. Thanks for everything. I'll take good care of them." The prince nodded once, "You'd better." He placed all his trust into Hiei; he felt that there was no one who could protect his sister better.

**Burnin' flame full of desire  
Kiss me baby, let the fire get higher**

The sky was cloudy and gray in Ningenkai and it was still dark out. Botan opened the folded piece of paper and looked at the address to her new home. "Okay, let's catch the next bus. I think the one that runs by this park leads to our new home." She ushered her family to the bus stop, wishing that they had been able to bring Kiri as well. But Kiri was old enough to not be considered part of the family. And therefore be safe from Enma's wrath.

**I heat up, I can't cool down  
My situation goes 'round and 'round**

They got off the bus and looked up at the houses on the street. They were quite fancy. "This can't be the right street." Botan whispered as she looked at the address, but she saw that it was indeed the right street. "Well I'll be damned. Koenma picked a nice place huh?" She smiled at her daughter and mate as she walked up the street, looking for the right address. She found a house with a sold sign on the front lawn and checked the address. "This is it. 16723 Maple drive." She opened the envelope her brother had handed her and pulled out a key for the front door.

Turning the key in the lock she opened the door and flipped on the nearest light switch. The house was fully furnished, and for a second Botan almost thought they had gotten the wrong house. Hiei walked past her and set the two duffel bags down at the foot of the stairs, pulling a note off the bottom step with Botan's name on it. "Botan, there's a note." He said softly, handing the paper to his mate.

Botan opened the note and found that it was by her brother. He had bought her this house and had intended to give it to her as a birthday present. She smiled and tucked the note into her back pocket. "Well, Kei, Hiei…this is home now."

**I heat up, I can't cool down  
My situation goes 'round and 'round**

Kei looked between her solemn mother and the black clad man that had been carrying everything. "Is he my father?" She asked loudly, making Botan smile. "Yes. He is your father." Hiei looked over his daughter and felt his heart swell with pride. She was beautiful, just like her mother. Kei looked at her father for a minute, taking in his short stature and red eyes identical to her own, before launching herself at her father and locking him in a tight hug. "I've waited my whole life just to know your name." She whispered softly, making Botan smile sadly at her mate when he shot her a confused look.

"I told you Hiei, she only ever knew that you were a fire demon like her." He nodded at his mate, hugging his daughter back. He understood why his mate had with held him from their daughter's life, especially while he had not even remembered having a mate or child.

**I heat up, I can't cool down**

Carrying their things upstairs, Kei noticed that her father didn't have a bag of clothes like her and her mother. "How come you haven't got any clothes dad?" Her curiosity caught both her parents by surprise. "He wasn't expecting to find me in Rekai, so he hadn't brought anything with him. But Koenma gave me some money so we can get him some clothes tomorrow." Botan answered quickly, she didn't want her daughter to know that her father had actually come to Rekai as a prisoner. "Oh." Kei said quietly, she guessed that made sense.

**My situation goes 'round and 'round**

Once they had gotten Kei settled into the room of her choice, Hiei and Botan walked into the master bedroom. Botan set down her duffel bag by the door and sighed. "At least this time, we weren't torn away from each other." She murmured as she walked over to the bed. It seemed that every time she tried to be with her love, a new disaster would occur and they would be pushed far away from each other. But this time, they hadn't lost each other.


	7. A more Perfect world This Way Comes

****

Chapter Seven: A more perfect world this way comes

* * *

The days passed slowly in the Ningenkai. Every day Botan feared for the life of her family. She had no contact with her brother, and even less with her spirit detectives. But it was necessary. It was all necessary. For what choice did she have if the only other option was the imprisonment of her dearest love and beloved daughter? She gripped the broom in her hands tightly. Her floors were already spotless, sparkling clean, but she had nothing else to do. Her daughter was at the ningen school, her mate was sleeping. She wasn't allowed to leave the house without him. It was too dangerous.

With a heavy sigh she swept a strand of black hair behind her ear and rubbed at her itchy eyes. These contacts were killing her. She hated having plain brown eyes. She missed seeing her beautiful mauve irises. She missed her natural blue hair even more. She looked towards the sink full of dish water whistfully, she missed entertaining her daughter with watery figures. She walked towards the hall closet and put the broom away, tired of sweeping the already clean floor. She closed the closet and made her way into the living room where Hiei was taking a nap on the couch. She reached out tentatively and shook her mate's shoulder softly.

Hiei opened his eyes slowly and yawned, "Is it time to pick up Kei yet?" He asked groggily as he sat up. Botan shook her head and sat beside her mate. "I'm just lonely. I can't think of anything to do." He groaned and flopped backwards. "Go grocery shopping or something. We're almost out of food." She raised a skeptical eyebrow at her mate, "You want to go grocery shopping?" "No." He said bluntly, giving her a deadpan look, "I want you to go shopping. I want to go back to sleep." She sighed and crossed her arms, "I'm not allowed out of the house without you, remember? It was your rule." He slammed his fists against his knees and glared at her, "Well now I'm saying you can! So go get the damn groceries and leave me alone!"

She backed away quickly when he shouted at her, flinching in slight fear. "O-okay. Fine. I will. Do you want any more ice cream?" She tried to hide the fear from her voice, if only to retain her pride. "No. Now leave damnit!" He growled as he lay back down, ignoring any guilt from yelling at his mate. She swallowed hard and walked towards the door. She grabbed her coat off the coat rack and opened the front door. "Just don't be stupid. And take _my_ coat." She flinched, but put on her own coat. "Your's doesn't fit me." She said coolly before storming out of the house and slamming the door behind her. Things had been tense between her and Hiei for months now. And she was getting sick and tired of his attitude.

She walked brisquely down the street and mumbled to herself as the snow began to fall heavily around her. It was mid December now. They had been hiding for a good six months, at least. The snow crunched beneath her boots as she tighted her jacket around her body for warmth. "Stupid jerk." She mumbled, not sure whether she was talking about Enma or her mate anymore. Both seemed to be ruining her life. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and glared at the snow covered ground before her. "I wish I were dead." She barely whispered the words, fearing to be attacked much like she had been that horrible night many years ago.

She walked into the empty super market and grabbed a cart. "We'll see how much that jerk likes the things I buy when he's not breathing down my neck. Oreo's. Marshmallows, hot chocolate." She hummed bitterly as she pulled things from the shelf that her mate never let her buy. She dropped some cans of tuna, tomato soup and spagetti sauce into the cart and made her way towards the pasta isle. Tonight she was going to make both hers and Kei's favourite meal. Spagetti. No matter what that jerk says. She grabbed a box of whole wheat pasta and went to grab some fresh vegetables she could add into the sauce. She grabbed some spices on the way, sneering as she thought of what her husband would say.

"To hell with what he thinks." She mumbled, making her way to the check out counter. The female clerk smiled at Botan as she began pilling her groceries onto the conveyor. "Fight with the Mr.?" She asked politely, making Botan jump slightly. "Oh. Yes. He's being quite childish lately. Even more so than our soon-to-be fourteen year old daughter." "Ah." The older woman chuckled as she began scanning the food. "Well, let me guess, he's out of work?" Botan nodded solemnly, "In a manner of speaking, yes. But it's not as if we're having any trouble getting by. He's just not the man I fell in love with any more."

* * *

Kei starred at the black board at the front of the class room as she scribbled down a few of the notes her math teacher had deemed important. Her eyes were so itchy she could barely focus on the words, she hated the contacts as much as her mother did. And she hated dying her hair black. She looked so much like her father now, she bore almost no resemblance to her mother at all. Except for the fact that she was a girl. "Kimi, are you PAYING attention?" The teacher asked loudly, jolting Kei out of her thoughts, "Yes sir. I'm sorry sir." She hated her fake name even more. "Then you should be able to answer this equation." He said, pointing to the hardest question written on the board.

She ran her, now brown, eyes over the equation and mentally solved the problem. "X is negative five, W is positive two, and Y is zero." She drawled, this math was way too easy. Her schooling in the Rekai had been ten times harder. And that was only the remedial classes. Her classes were akin to ningen college's. She was so bored here. She missed her uncle. The teacher glared at her as he double checked her answer, "Yes, well, next time don't read the answer from the back of your text book. That's detention." She raised an eyebrow at him and scoffed, "Excuse me?" She stood up, slamming her hands on her desk, "There isn't a text book for this class. You know I answered that question on my own, and I won't have my father shouting at me for failing a class I could teach in my sleep."

* * *

"Ah, he's just frustrated, m'dear. Perhaps you should take a vacation together? A second honey moon maybe?" Botan sighed, "That would be nice, if only he would pry his lazy ass off our couch." She pulled out her wallet and retrieved her private credit card. Koenma had made it specially for her so that she would be able to support her family without Enma knowing. She handed it to the clerk and grabbed her bags of food. "Well, thanks for the advice. Have a good day." She walked out of the super market and sighed as she headed towards Kei's school. It was almost time to pick her up anyway.

* * *

"Don't you sass me young lady!" He snorted back at her, crossing his arms over his chubby chest. "Say one more word and I'll call your parents in, _again_." Kei snarled and threw her calculator at his head, "I don't care! I wish I would just get expelled already! I want my old teacher, at least he was smart!" The teacher stormed over to her and slapped her solidly across the face. The whole class gasped in shock as Kei snickered, "That all you got fatty? My daddy flicks harder than that!" She pulled back fist and let it fly forward, slamming into his nose, and breaking his glasses. "Principal's office! NOW!" He screamed angrily as blood streamed out of his broken nose, making Kei smirk. "Righteo." She gathered her binder and pencils into her arms and practically skipped out of the class room.

She went to her locker and grabbed her book bag, tossing all of her things into it. "Like hell I'm really going to go to the principal's office." She giggled to herself, not hearing the approaching foot steps.

* * *

Botan sighed as she heard her daughter's snickering. "What in Rekai did you do now Kei?" She said flattly, making her daughter spin around fearfully, "Mom, dad! I swear I didn't mean tha-where's dad?" To say Kei was shocked to not see her father scowling behind her mother was the understatement of the year. "He wanted to sleep some more." Botan said coldly, making her daughter groan. "You guys fought again didn't you?" Not wanting to answer her daughter and break her heart even more, Botan shook her head, "No, he's just got a bit of a head ache. We didn't fight. Now which teacher sent you to the principal and why?"

Kei sighed and slung her bag over her shoulder, closing her locker door. "My stupid math teacher. He accused me of copying answers from our text book." Botan blinked in disbelief, "You don't _have_ a math text book. And you're a mathematical einstein." Kei nodded, "Exactly what I told him." "And how did that go?" Kei shrugged and scratched her sore eye breifly, "Well, he slapped me. But to be fair I hucked my calculator at him." Botan gaped at her daughter. That fat bastard dared to lay a hand on _her_ daughter. "Oh he's going down. Right now. I'm talking to him."

Botan stormed down the hall to Kei's math classroom. She'd been there before. She opened the door, rudely interrupting his lesson. The chubby teacher glared at her, snarling as he shoved some more rolled up kleenex into his nostrils to stop the bleeding. "It's you, Ms. Kajima." She glared at him, "That's Mrs. Kajima. I'm married. And care to explain why you think you have to right to lay your filthy hand on my daughter Ke-Kimi?" He snottily crossed his arms and tipped his broken nose upward, "She assaulted me first." Botan sneered, "Perhaps she wouldn't have done so if you hadn't accused her of cheating."

"Are you condoning her actions, Ms. Kajima?" He put emphasis on the 'Ms.' part, to annoy her, and smirked as he saw her fume. "Oh, in this case, I suppose I am. Because right now I wish I could break your nose as well. Just be glad my m-husband is not here. He would have thrown you from the roof." She spun around on her heel quickly, "You'll be hearing from our lawyer, as I WILL be pressing charges for slapping my daughter." She stormed out of the class room, and found a shocked Kei waiting for her in the hallway. "Mom. Two words." She said quickly, "You rock!" She flung her arms around her mother happily, making Botan smile sadly. "Come on, I'm making spagetti tonight. No matter how your father protests." The mother and daughter linked arms and skipped out of the school, heading home.

* * *

Hiei heard the front door open, and heard the joyous giggles coming from his mate and daughter. He glared at the visitor sitting on the chair opposite of the couch. He just had to come today of all days. Botan and Kei walked right by the living room, Botan ignoring her frustrated mate. She had no intention of speaking to him right now. "You did have a fight with dad." Kei said dissapointedly as her mother gave Hiei the cold shoulder. "No. He was just very rude and has to apologize if he wants me to talk to him. And if he wants to sleep in our bed."

Hiei snarled angrily as his mate ignored him. "Baka onna your retarded brother is here." He barely saw the blurs that shot into the living room and tackled the prince sitting on the easy chair. Crossing his arms he grumbled angrily about how he never got that kind of greeting anymore.

Botan hugged her brother as tightly as she could, "Brother! Oh god how I've missed you!" She squealed in joy, as Kei followed suit. "Oh uncle Koenma! You came for my birthday didn't you!" Koenma smiled and pulled himself free from their deadly grasps. "Even better, Kei-chan." He said, pulling a small present from his pocket. "You go open this in your room while I chat with your mother and father." She sighed, but took the present and bolted for her room, eager to find out what her gift was.

"Hiei. Botan. I have good news and bad news." His face became grave and Botan stopped smiling. "What's the bad news?" She asked delicately, not sure she wanted to hear this. "Enma, father, wants to see you immediately." She blinked and crossed her arms, "Like I didn't already know that. He's been hunting us down for ages. What's the good news?" "He's calling a truce. He can't stand being away from his grandaughter for another moment." Botan scoffed and sat down beside her mate, purely out of habbit. "Never. No way. He's been trying to kill us!" Hiei wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder, only to recieve the meanest glare she had ever given him.

"Botan, he's dying." She rubbed her temples, "Woah, wait. He's dying? He's an immortal!" She didn't understand this at all. "Not any more. The other immortals found out what he's been doing to his own daughter and her family, they are not happy. He's been stripped of his immortal life and the years are catching up to him quickly." She shook her head and stood up, "No. I don't believe it for a second. I won't go near that man, nor will my child!" Koenma grasped her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye, "Botan, sister, I'm not lying!" She growled and pushed her brother away, "It's not true! Immortals can not die! I would know!" She stood up and stormed out of the living room, heading for the ront door.

Hiei growled as his mate left the house, and turned to snarl at her brother, "What the fuck are you really here for?" The prince of hell took a nervous step back from his brother in law and gulped, "My father really is dying. The other immortals are demons, and they are not happy about his constant persecution of their kind! What he's doing to Botan was just the icing on the cake, they took back his immortality." He kept his hands up defensively incase the fire demon seething before him decided to attack. His jagan probed every corner of the demi god's mind, looking for any reason to believe this was an elaborate lie. "Please, Hiei. Think about it, why would I lie to my own sister about this! She's the only family I have ever been connected to!"

* * *

The ice cold wind whipped around her as she stormed down the street. Snow began to fall heavily from the sky as tears made their way down her rosy cheeks. "How stupid does he think I am!" She shouted to the cloudy skies, clenching her fists to her sides. "It's all a lie! He can't die!" She threw herself into a large snow bank infront of the local park, giving in to her distressed sobs. "He just _can't_ die..." She whispered, finding herself more and more distressed at the thought of her step father; however cruel and harsh he was, dying. Becoming a spirit. Ceasing to exist in the world where his family resided. She just couldn't stand the thought of losing any more family. Even him.

****

Don't close your eyes

"Miss?" The delicate voice startled her into looking up. She was shocked to see three teens. Two boys one girl. Two spirit detectives, to be exact. Urameshi Yusuke, and Kuwabara Kazuma. And the girl, the one who'd spoken to her, had to be Yukimura Keiko. Yusuke's girlfriend. All three were people she'd been hiding from. "Are you alright ma'am?" The carrot top asked, leaning over his female companion's shoulder. Botan felt her eyes soften. Oh, dear, sweet, caring Kazuma. "H-hai. I'm alright. Just a little sad." She stood up and dusted the snow from her jeans. "You look familiar, do I know you?" She froze at Yusuke's question. The boy had never been very perceptive in the past. Now he was one step from blowing her cover. "N-no, I don't think so."

She watched the boy furrow his eyebrows and place his hand on his chin as if he were thinking. "No. No I definately remember that face. You look so much like my frie-this chick I once knew. Only older." She almost giggled as she watched Keiko turn around and slap Yusuke as hard as she could, until the brown haired girl opened her big mouth. "That is no way to talk to Botan and you know it! How would you like it if she said you were old!" Botan clenched her eyes shut and prepared to be yelled at. "Ack, damn it woman! I'm sorry already, but she's the one playing dumb!" She could picture that smirk on Kuwabara's face as Keiko whacked Yusuke again, but she dared not open her eyes. "Look, you scared her Keiko!" Yusuke's amused shreik cut through the air, slicing through Botan's heart.

__

"You scared her Keiko!"

"Look at the scared little ferry girl!"

"You're a scared little weakling onna!"

"Mommy, why are you so scared?"

Botan grabbed her head in anguish and screamed her frustration to the world. "Scared! I'm always scared! I'm never allowed to be anything but scared!" She ran. She let her feet carry her far away from the confused teens that had been beside her. Far away from the sounds of her brother, her mate, and her daughter all calling her name, _scared_ by her scream. She forced her eyes open as she ran faster, desperately trying to escape the causes of fear behind her. Fear of losing her mate, or her daughter. Fear of Koenma's words really being the truth. Fear of her friend's anger and contempt. Fear of living one more day, hidden away. She took a sharp left, hoping desperately to lose her followers. She needed to be alone.

****

They may not open

She could see the main street bridge up ahead. If she could just get across it, she could escape. If she could just get to the water!

****

What if they open

Kei jumped out of her bedroom window when she heard her mother's shriek. She didn't care that she twisted her ankle painfully as she landed, or that her wrist slammed into a rock on the ground. The only thing she could think of was getting to her mother. "Mom!" She shouted, racing towards the sound of her mother's panicking voice. "Mom, I'm coming!" She cried out again, as her mother came into view, surrounded by faces she knew all too well. "...Always scared! I'm never allowed to be anything but scared!" Kei pushed herself faster, she had to get to her mother before her father could. He didn't know how to take care of her mom like she did. He didn't know what to do and say when poor Botan was scared out of her wits, and ready to run away. Only she knew. Only she could calm her mother.

She saw her mother turn the corner and felt fear grip her heart even tighter. That street would take her straight to the bridge. "No! Mom, come back!" She turned the corner hard, slamming her left arm into the wall of the building as her ankle twisted further. With out a second's hesitation, she continued to run after her mother. The bridge loomed closer, and Kei knew only one thing would allow her to catch her distressed mother. But it was risky with so many ningens around. Could she risk it? Should she?

****

Would you be alive

Hiei raced out the front door, following his daughter's path as she raced towards his distressed mate. He hadn't heard her scream very clearly, but he had felt it tear through his body. He forgot how mad she was at him, he forgot how he had been treating her. All he could think of was how his mate needed him. Not that he really had any clue what he would do once he caught up to her.

****

Everyone falls

Botan looked back breifly, as her daughter cried out to her again. "Mom, come back, I need you! I love you!" She closed her itchy eyes tightly, a jolt of fear rampaging through her heart as she saw the truck heading straight for her daughter. "No! Kei! Get off the road!" She pushed her tired, aching body to run towards her daughter. But she just wasn't fast enough.

****

But not everyone rises

Kei stopped as her mother turned and shouted to her. She never saw the truck coming. The truck driver slammed on his brakes and tried to avoid the girl in front of him, but eighteen wheelers just can't stop on a dime. Everything seemed to blur together as the front left corner of the large truck collided with Kei's stunned body. "No!" Botan shrieked, still running towards her daughter, foolishly hoping to somehow push her out of harms way. But the thirteen year old girl's body flew back, landing several feet away on the side walk. A pool of chrimson instantly began to appear around her head, matting her black hair.

Botan flung herself down beside her daughter, "KEI! Wake up! Wake up right now!" She looked up only for a second as she head the approaching footsteps of the truck driver and her mate. "Somebody call for help!" She screamed, fresh tears roll down her face. Hiei turned the corner, cursing how slow he seemed to have become, horrified by the sound of his mate screaming for help. He froze when his eyes fell upon the sight of his mate craddling their daughter. The blood covering the pavement screamed out to him, urging him to kill the bastard that had caused this. He took slow, calculated steps towards his mate, hoping she would not flee if she saw him.

****

Why don't you get up

The hospital waiting room was quiet. Botan was sitting in the corner, her back on everyone. She was trembling with self hate as she thought of how this would have never happened if she hadn't run from her problems. She could feel how badly her beloved wanted to come and comfort her, but she did not give him any invitation to do so. She could hear the soft tapping of her brother's feet as he paced back and forth. She could hear the wheezing breath of her step father, whom had shown up the instant they had gotten to the hospital. He was indeed a mortal now. He was frail, old, and oh so weak. He had burst into tears at the sight of his shaken daughter, and her cold mate.

Botan slowly got to her feet and turned around. She knew the doctor was coming, she could feel it. She briefly locked eyes with her mate, but turned her full attention to the doorway as a man in a long white coat entered the room. "Mr. and Mrs. Kajima?" He asked brightly, earning a few glares for his cheeriness. "Yes. How is she? How is my baby?" Botan asked, wipping away her tears and walking over to stand by her beloved. "I am please to tell you that your daughter will be fine. Kimi is a very strong girl." Botan felt her mate grasp her hand and sighed in relief. "Can we see her?" Hiei's deep voice seemed to have caught the doctor off guard, for he answered with a stutter. "W-well, I suppose you c-could. She's not awake yet though."

Hiei nodded and stood up, tugging on Botan's hand, he knew his mate needed to see for herself that their daughter was still alive. They were led silently down the hall to a white room, filled only with the soft beeping of the heart monitor atattched to Kei. Botan dropped her beloveds hand and rushed over to her daughter. "It's all my fault Kei. I'm so sorry! I'm a horrible mother!" She cried out, brushing hair out of her sleeping daughter's face. The doctor gave Hiei a skeptical look as Botan said 'Kei' instead of 'Kimi.' "It's her nickname." He said dangerously, just daring the doctor to ask another question.

****

And rise again for me

The night air was cold as Botan, Hiei, Koenma and Enma left the hospital, three out of four crying silently. "Botan...my sweet little Botan...How can I earn your forgiveness?" The whithering old voice of Enma rasped as he begged, yet again, for Botan to forgive him. Only to be ignored by his step daughter, yet again. "I need to be alone. With my mate. I'll call you when I'm ready to deal with this." Botan muttered to her brother. Koenma nodded with a sigh. "I understand. Tell Kei we love her when she wakes up." He gently kissed his sister on her forehead before turning to his now elderly father. "We'll wait in Rekai dad." He summond a portal, and followed his father through it, leaving Hiei and Botan alone on the sidewalk.

****

What if the world were

The house was uninviting and cold as Botan hung her jacket on the coat rack and started to climb the stairs. "I'm going to have a hot bath, did you want to join me, Hiei?" She looked back at her weary mate as he considered the offer. "No. I'm just going to go to bed." He replied finally, his mind heavy and tired. Botan nodded and made her way into the bathroom and began to pour the hot water. She reached under the sink for her container of pomegranete bubble bath and pour a capful of the wine coloured liquid into the tub. She closed the door to the bathroom and peeled off her clothes as beautiful wine red bubbles filled the bath tub.

****

a little more perfect

Hiei entered the room that he shared with his beloved mate and retrieved his silken pajama pants from his dresser. He stood at the foot of the bed and tugged his shirt up and over his head. He had no clue what exactly had happened today, it bothered him to no end that he did not know why his mate had run away. He tugged off his sweat pants and boxers before pulling his silk pajama pants half way on. He was about to put in his other leg when he heard his lover's sorrowful whisper from the bathroom. Without a second thought he dropped the pajama pants and made his way down the hall, not caring that he was completely nude.

He opened the unlocked bathroom door and stepped into the deep red room. His mate had her back to him, but had raised her hand in greeting, to aknowledge that she had heard him enter. He sighed deeply and removed his contacts, revealing his wine red eyes to the world once again. He stepped carefully over to the large tub and climbed in, sinking down right beside his mate. "I am sorry." He said akwardly, trying to get his blue haired, well, now _black_ haired, beauty to open up to him. "I should not have yelled at you as I did." Botan just shook her head sadly and looked over at her beloved mate. He looked so tired; tired and stressed out. "I deserved it. I shouldn't have bothered you while you were sleeping."

They both knew that she was lying, trying to place the blame for everything upon herself. He gently grabbed her shoulders and moved her slightly so that she was sitting directly in front of him. His nimble fingers slowly kneaded into her stiff muscles, working out the many knots of stress that built up in the month since they had last been intimate. The more knots he worked out, the further down her back his hands travelled. And it occurred to him that it had been far too long since he had allowed himself to pleasure his beloved.

****

Would you stop crying or

She fought down the moan that tried to escape as her mate kneaded his magical fingers into her sore muscles. It seemed like she hadn't felt his touch in years, and the desire poolled in her body exploded. She trembled ever so slightly as her mate began to reach around to her front, sending his right hand on a delicate route down her stomach. Before his right hand got too far, he got an idea. Hiei leaned forward and whispered into his mates ear, "Move back a touch and sit on my lap." She subconciously obeyed his command, and was almost instantly glad she did as his hand trailed even lower still. "Mmmmm." She sighed, savoring the tender feel of her mate's lustful hands.

****

would you take the leap

The morning sun arose, it's light spilling bleakly into the master bedroom, falling upon the couple cuddled together for warmth on the bed. Botan was the first to open her tired eyes, and as she tried to climb out of bed, her mate pulled her closer to his body. "It's too early to get up." He whispered with a smirk, he just knew this was bugging his mate. She sighed and resigned herself to be cuddled up to her lover for a little while longer. As soon as she was pressed tightly against his muscular body she rolled her eyes. "Too early to get up huh?" She teased, "Well _you're_ already up." "Oh really?" He asked, nibbling her ear sensually, "Well, I guess you'll have to do something about that." She gave him a playful look, making him pout as her ear went slightly out of his reach. "And why do I have to do something about that?" She sassed playfully, making Hiei smirk. "Because I think you'll find my hands are terribly busy."

She tried to at least turn around, so she would be facing him, but he restricted her movement, before bringing one hand down to rub her womanhood teasingly. "Uh-uh. You can't turn around." He quipped, before taking her earlobe into his hot mouth again. She bit her lip, thinking of what she could do, she didn't really feel in-the-mood, you know? In fact, she felt sort of ill. "Hiei, I don't feel good." She whispered, hoping, and knowing, that her mate had heard her. He stilled his hands, which had been rubbing her legs, and he frowned behind her. "Probably just because you were outside so much yesterday. So shhh." His hands began to move again and she sighed.

****

What if the world

"You're probably right. But I want to get some water." She heard her mate groan, but he let her go as she had asked. "Fine." She stood up shakily and walked towards the bathroom, she could feel her stomach gurgle threatening to empty itself on the carpet, yet again. She sucked in a deep breath and prayed her mate wasn't watching as she rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door before emptying her stomach into the toilet. She straightened up as the door creaked open behind her. She could feel her mate's peircing eyes on her back, and haunched her shoulders in shame. She had been keeping her morning oriented illness a secret, unsure of what he would say if he found out.

****

were a little more perfect

"You're pregnant." He said bluntly, narrowing his eyes the slightest bit. He was hurt, and ashamed of himself. With Kei, he had known the very moment his daughter was conceived, but he had paid so little mind to his mate these past months, outside of yelling and screaming, that he hadn't even noticed her sickness. But it was obvious with how her shoulders hung so low, she had known; and chose not to tell him. "Hiei, I-" "Save it." He snarled, stalking out of the bathroom. He could not believe she would keep something like that a secret. He roughly pushed away the thought that it was mostly his fault, deeming that bit of information unnecessary. Botan watched her mate walk away and felt a tear slide down her face. "I knew he would do that." She barely whispered to herself, leaning her back against the closest wall. Her mauve eyes slid closed, and her hands came up to rest on her slightly rounded stomach.

When she heard the front door slam she jumped slightly. She stood up uneasily and slowly made her way downstairs. She knew she needed to eat something, since the baby had just rejected last nights dinner. "I should practice my smile." She said absently, knowing it would be best for Kei not to know how her father had stormed out after discovering her unborn sibbling.

* * *

The hospital was busy as Botan walked down the hall to the elevator, her brown contacts back in place, and her warm winter coat hiding her baby from veiw. She heard the sound of her mate's voice as she neared the office of Kei's doctor. "...Hai. That's right. I want her discharged into my care. I do not believe her mother is capable of taking care of her." She gasped, her hand flying to her mouth as more tears fell down her face. How could he say such things? She turned on her heel and ran for the stairs. Her daughter's room was only two floors up. She would get there first.

****

Would you open your eyes  
and blink again for me

She panted hard as she came out of the staircase and bolted for her daughter's room, only to find that Hiei and the doctor had beaten her there. And Kei was crying. "M-mom r-really said t-t-that?" She was frozen in place outside of the door. She couldn't find her voice to denounce everything that Hiei was telling their daughter. She had never thought he could be so cruel. "Yes, I was shocked too Kei. But...I'll take care of you. You don't need a step-sibbling." His voice was cold and almost hesitant. But it shook her to her core. He was denouncing his second child. How could he truly believe she had cheated on him?

* * *

The bitter cold air swooshed around her as the black haired woman sat on the swing in the park. She was deep in thought, remebering all the years she had spent defeding her mate; the man who betrayed her and stole their daughter away. She had lost every single member of her immediate family, her mother and father, protecting the person they had wanted to protect her from. She had turned away from Lee-san and Amaya-chan and Konan and the twins...the only one who she didn't lose to the heartless bastard was her half-brother. Koenma was the only one that didn't leave her. She shivered and crossed her bare arms in front of her. Koenma was the one who was always there, the only one she had left now; aside from the baby growing inside of her. She stood up slowly, and pulled her communicator out of her pants pocket. She flipped it open and dialed her brother's number.

****

What about friendship

It rang twice before ateary face answered, "Botan-nii?" She choked back a sob, Koenma only ever called her 'Botan-nii' once before. When their mother had died. "C-can I c-c-come home, brother?" She whispered, tears ready to fall down her face. He didn't say a word to her in response, but a swirling portal opened not two feet in front of her. She launched herself through the portal, knowing that he was standing on the other side, waiting to hold her.

"Father...passed away..." Koenma said solemnly as his sister launched herself at him. He felt her tremble and he threw his arms tightly around her. "Everything will be okay if you stay here, sister. I'll protect you." He had no idea of the things Hiei had done, and she had no intention of telling him.

* * *

Time in Rekai moved forward, and it wasn't long before Botan was bed ridden, waiting to give birth. Koenma still did not know why Hiei had not shown up to be by his mate's side, but he could tell his sister was hurting, so he had decided he would wait until she was ready to tell him. It was now mid-summer, and the heat was near unbearable. "Koenma," A soft voice whispered, as the once again blue haired Botan reached out to grab her brother's hand, "can you do me a favour?" Her brother turned his brown eyes to her and he nodded, "Hai, anything you need." She couldn't help but smile. "Can you find Lee-san for me? You remember him right? The fire demon that took care of me before I died?"

****

What about friends

"Of course I remember him. I'll send George out to find him right away." She laid her head against her pillows again and sighed, "Arigato brother. For everything." The prince smiled and stood up slowly. "Someone has to take care of you when you are in this state, though it should be your mate, I'm happy to do it." She flinched and closed her eyes, "He...well you know how he gets. He'll come back someday, and Kei will be with him." She couldn't bring herself to tell her brother that her mate had denounced her, and what had turned out to be two babies.

****

You said the whole world  
was against you

He nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. "If he's not here for the birth, I'll kill him." Koenma muttered as he walked down the hall to his office. He had actually been trying to hunt down the crafty fire demon, but that was not an easy task when the man didn't want to be found. He walked into his office and locked eyes with his faithfull assistant, George. "Botan asked me to have Lee and his mate brought to Rekai. Can you please extend them an invitation George?" The ogre nodded and opened himself a portal to Makai. He remembered Lee well. One demon that was always on the good side.

****

And it all had to end

Botan slipped out of her bed and wrapped her arms around her abdomen, protecting her womb, as she made her way to the bathroom. She refused to tell her brother, but she could feel her energy wasting away every day. Sometimes her heart would skip a beat and she'd be surrounded by a cloud of familliar anger. Those moments drained her the most, when she could feel her mate's contempt for her and his sons. She knew, he had taken a second mate. She could feel that his new mate was pregnant, she could tell that his new mate wasn't having his child. Having been connected to him for so long, she knew his youkai signature better than anyone.

****

What about love

What hurt the most, for poor Botan, though was that he undoubtedly knew that his new mate's child wasn't his. And yet, from her own small monitor (a present from George) she could see he was right beside her. Caring for the unborn child that wasn't his, while his own true children were slowly killing their mother. "Now is not the time to dwell on him." Botan whispered scornfully to herself, trying to shake her cruel mate from her thoughts. She sort of waddled over to the toilet, pondering the whole while what her newest children might look like. She hoped dearly that they were more like her, but looked like Hiei, if only to rub their parentage scornfully into her cruel mate's face.

* * *

****

_two days prior_

_Kei watched her father 'fawn' all over the black haired woman he had supposedly fallen in love with. She wondered just how he could live with himself, knowing he had two mates and only one had ever been true to him. And that one had definately **not** been named **Muffin**. She shifted her arm, which was in a stiff cast, into a comfortable position. The last cast would be removed tomorrow. Then she was going to find her mother; her real one. And her real sibling. There was no way her mother, sweet Botan, would have cheated on her father. And she felt like a right soddy bitch for believing the man in the first place. She blamed the ningen morphine._

_Hiei was scowling on the inside, he really was. But the black haired woman before him was giving him such a pleading look as she asked for this, that and every other damned thing she desired. And he just really wanted to forget his self loathing, after all what kind of man denounces his second born and steals away the first born? He was, key word WAS, a man of honour and should have been tending to the mate that actually bore his child._

_Kiri sighed, flipping her long red hair out of her face as she made her way to the portal room, a rather new addition to Rekai. George told her that there were very special guests waiting for Botan, whom she worried sick over. So of course the young woman had to fetch these visitors. She was the only one not busy any way. She rounded a corner, and shrieked at the dark haired fire demon she saw. She panicked inwardly until she noticed that his eyes were blue, not red. "JESUS! You scared the shit outta me! I thought you were the prick!" She shouted, trying to calm her racing heart. She had been calling Hiei 'the prick' ever since she had figured out what Botan was refusing to say._

_"Based on the current situation, I believe you mean young Hiei?" The fire demon said with a scowl. He knew they should have never left Botan with him all those years ago. Kiri nodded, "Yeah. I guess you're Lee? Well my mother really wants you to come see her right away. She's been very finicky lately." She hoped he caught on that Botan was her mother._

_Her room was filled with massive quantaties of people, much to her horror, as she emerged from the bathroom. She furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms, "I don't think there's nearly enough room for twenty people and a fat woman in this room."_

****

_What about family_

_Koenma chuckled as he leaned against the door frame. "We'll move this to my office then, sister. I couldn't convince any of them to wait two minutes for you." He was in a considerably better mood, and Botan had no clue why._

_The door to her brother's lavish office swung open and Botan strode in, leaning on Kiri to support herself. She was feeling drowsy again as the babies in her womb kicked her mercilessly. "Can I sit in your chair, Koenma?" She pleaded, shooting her brother a pittiful look._

****

_What about all that  
you have to live for_

_Koenma waltzed into the room and froze. Where was the joyous screaming? Kei had been in this office not twenty fricking seconds ago. "Of course you can. GEORGE!" He shouted, ignoring the odd looks he received from Kiri and Botan. The ogre came rushing to Koenma's side, a trickle of blood oozing down his face. "I'm so sorry Koenma sir!" He sobbed, throwing himself at the young prince. "I t-tried to stop 'em...but I can only hold off so many..." It was then that a loud alarm sounded, making everyone jump. A panicked female voice started screaming through the walls, **"RED ALERT! DEMONS HAVE INFILTRATED TO PALACE!"**_

**What if the world were  
a little more perfect**

_Botan started to cry as she felt a familiar energy running towards her. And it wasn't a happy one. A tall albino demon burst into the room and raised his hand threateningly at the blue haired woman, "You're going to come with me if you want your whore child to stay alive." She shuddered at the look of hatred in his eyes. "J-Jaku..."_

_-_

_Hiei was now scowling on the outside. His daughter had taken off yesterday, and now he could feel the pressence of that damned albino demon near his true mate. His shoulder twitched as he fought to keep his anger inside. He desired nothing more than to go kill that stupid albino, Jaku, the one so intent on bringing harm to his love._

_His new mate could tell he was pissed off, and she felt ashamed. She had been using him as protection against her family. They wanted her dead because she had dishonoured them many times. She had been aware he had a mate, and had known he felt deeply for her (who ever she was.) And yet that hadn't stopped her from trying to steal him and use him. Perhaps her family were right about her morals. She twirled a lock of black hair around her slender finger and sighed sadly._

_"You should go to her." She said as calmly as she could, earning a glare from the tempermental fire demon before her. "Don't be a baka. I couldn't care less what happens to that thing." That was a dirty, dirty lie. And the both knew it. "Liar. I don't want to stand between you and the woman that deserves the best of you. I've been using you as a shield, and I think perhaps I should face my family. Alone."_

_Hiei scoffed, "Baka. I couldn't go back if I wanted. They'd kill me; or at the very least try to, before I crossed the border." He was scared of going back, he couldn't stand the thought of being rejected by his mate the way he had rejected her._

Botan sobbed as she fell to her knees on the cold hard stone floor of the dungeon. Jaku was apparently quite the powerful ruler now. She clutched her abused stomach, praying to god that her children were still alive. The hell she had gone though to get her daughter released from captivity; she knew she'd never be the same again.

****

Would you stop crying or  
would you take the leap

She could only feel a little better because she had at least been able to protect her daughter; who would pass her message onto the spirit detectives.

She smirked as her babies kicked softly, telling her that they were still there. Jaku never could finish what he had started, could he? "Don't worry babies, mommy won't let him kill you." She whispered to her womb, rubbing her protruding belly gently.

****

What if the world  
were a little more perfect

* * *

Koenma clutched to his desk desperately trying to hold himself up as blood spilled from his head. Thankfully, no one in the room had been killed, and Kei was shivering on the floor beside him. "He's got my mother." She mumbled, gritting her teeth as she snarled, "And that selfish bitch won't let go of my father when his true mate needs him most." Venom dripped from her words, making the prince of hell shudder. He was happy that he was not the girl's father.

Hiei bolted through the demolished gates of the Rekai, the whole place looked like a war zone, driving terror further into his mind. "Look, Hiei, just go to your fucking mate already. You stupid, ignorant pig, do you KNOW what happens when a pregnant woman's mate abandons her? She DIES. I doubt she's ever done anything to deserve what you're doing to her." Stupid Muffin just had to be so demanding. She had literally forced him to return to the Rekai. But he couldn't say he wasn't happy that she had. He could feel the weight of his guilt lifting even as he took in the destruction and chaos caused undoubtedly by Jaku.

****

Would you open your eyes  
and blink again for me

Koenma could only gape at the sight of a short ball of flame hurtling towards him. He was sure it was Hiei, but there was no way that little shit had come back on his own. No way in hell. Kei looked up at the flaming form of her father witha look of disgust, "What are you doing here? What about Muffin?" She spat her 'step-mother's' name like it made her ill to speak it. "She sent me after my real mate." He couldn't even bring himself to meet his daughter's eyes. "Jaku has her, doesn't he?" The flames died around Hiei's form as he addressed the bleeding and shocked brother of his mate.

"Yeah, he has her." Koenma rasped out, his thoat was suddenly sore and dry, he had no idea that Hiei had taken a second mate. It felt like his own heart was breaking, how on earth had his sister been able to survive that kind of betrayl? If he had known, that theiving bastard would have been struck down within seconds. "Why do you care?"

****

It isn't easy here without you

Hiei scowled and crossed his arms, "I care because she is mine, and those children are mine. Do you think that the guilt has not been killing me these long months?" The room fell silent, simple ragged breathing was the only sound to be heard.

****

Why did you leave me

Foot steps could be heard down the hallway, heading towards them with a cruel intent, yet not one of the three moved. Kei had her eyes narrowed, throwing silent death to her father. Koenma had his eyes locked onto Hiei, his lungs hardly functioning. And Hiei himself was just standing there, unable to move under the pressure of the hate swirling through the room.

_A five year old girl looked up into the dark, stormy sky, looking for the source of the sound of something falling._

Jaku allowed a powerful smirk to grace his face as he strutted down the hallway. Finally that damned elusive fire demon had shown up. Finally he would have his revenge, for losing the only woman he had ever loved to that bastard of a murderer. He would kill the three children, and then, she would bare his child. The crazed look of a man in love set firmly onto his face as he walked down the hall to what he knew would finally be the death of that monster.

****

What am I supposed to do

Hiei never even turned around as the tall albino entered the room. "This, is the end, you little freak," spat the tall demon as he drew his sword with a frantic smirk.

_Lightning flashed and she saw it. A tiny bundle, hurtling towards the ground, then she heard it. An angry, terrified cry, a baby. Lightening flashed again, and she ran so she would be right under the bundle, and she held out her arms._

Hiei turned slowly as he felt Jaku rush towards him, unprepared for the sudden attack.

****

(without you)

The sword sliced through the stunned demon's flesh, cutting too deep, bringing blood gushing forward.

* * *

Botan doubled over in pain, blood spilling from her lips. She could feel Jaku's sword as if it had pierced her body, instead of her mates. **"What if the world were a little more perfect,"**

* * *

Jaku let out a bellow of joy as he watched his arch rival fall to the floor, nearly sliced in two. **"Would you stop crying or would you take the leap,"**

* * *

Kei gaped as her father fell to the ground before her, his lips almost whispering his ove for her and her mother, **"What if the world were a little more perfect,"**

* * *

Hiei looked up with his sight growing dim. He could barely see Koenma, his daughter Kei, or Jaku, his murderer. But through the darkness shone a dim light, growing steadily brighter as his vision became darker. In the middle of the light stood his mate, with two little boys. **"Would you open your eyes and blink again for me."**

* * *

_The forest was dark and scary, Botan had decided as she sat huddled on a tree branch. Her dress, which was made of woven silk, was torn and dirty from slipping, falling, and walking all day. Her arms ached, and she wished she'd been able to find her family. Somehow, she'd gotten left behind today; Enma had probably done it on purpose. He didn't like her much._

_The air around her whistled the way it does when something is falling fast. Botan climbed down from the tree and looked up at the dark sky, she could barely see anything. Then the lightning flashed and she saw it. A tiny bundle, hurtling towards the ground, then she heard it. An angry, terrified cry, a baby. Lightening flashed again, and she ran so she would be right under the bundle, and she held out her arms._

_Within seconds, she felt it land heavily in her open arms, and she fell backward with the force. The crying increased, but she didn't move. Staring up sightlessly into the dark sky, she laid to rest with the screaming child in her grasp; never to know the love and hurt that would have been hers had she stood even an inch to the left..._

_

* * *

__Okay, done. I know, I know, I totally changed the tune of this story but I just had to end it...I'm sorry! I have so much writters block! Please don't hate me?! And please, no flames. I know it's a sad, sad, ending!_


End file.
